Remember Me
by AngelnamedEcarg76
Summary: Darien has broken up with Serena because of his dreams. But when Serena has an accident which makes her forget all about Darien and how much he means to her, will he feel differently about her now that she seems so much more mature? What'll happen now tha
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. **

**Umm, I'm going to stick to the American names. I think it's faster. Oh! And Serena is 18, which makes Darien 21? 22? Anyway, this is during the R season, when Darien has told Serena that he doesn't want to see her again. It's going to be a little different of course, it's _my _story P.**

"Darien…," Serena sobbed at his door.

"Leave Serena," Darien answered a bit coldly. Hoping that _that _would drive her away from his apartment and from his heart. Yet, deep inside he wished her to stay, thinking that since she was close to him he would be able to protect her if danger presented itself. A tear fell from his shadowed eyes. When he heard no more crying from the other side of his door he looked up relieved, yet sad.

Serena wiped away the tears from her eyes, while walking down the street. How could Darien tell her he didn't love her anymore? She couldn't believe it. How could someone change so much after one day? It was their destiny to be together, how could he break up with her? 'Maybe…maybe, we aren't meant to be together after all,' she thought.

Serena was at the light stop, waiting for the light to turn green (I'm not sure if that the same in Japan). When it finally turned green, she began walking. Yet, she was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice the speeding car heading toward her. She glanced up and turned to face the bright lights. She wasn't able to do anything, only look astound as to what was about to happen to her. The only thing you could hear were the screech of brakes and something being thrown 20 feet into the air and back to earth. There was complete silence after that.

Serena was unconscious. She was bleeding from her mouth. Her arms and legs were scraped, and there was a lot of blood around her slender body.

Darien stood up quickly. Something didn't feel right. Deep inside, something was fading slowly. He was confused. He looked out the window. 'Serena?…'

The ambulance had gotten there minutes after. Fortunately, someone in the car was conscious enough to have called from their cell phone. No one who was in the car was badly hurt. Even though they were drunk, they had been smart enough to put their seat belts on. They were now being arrested, while the paramedics were taking the young girl to the nearest hospital. Hoping she'll survive after the harsh impact.

As soon as she entered the hospital, the doctor was ready to do everything in his hands to save the wounded girl. But as soon as he looked at her, he could have sworn he was looking down at an angel lying hurt on the bed.

"Doctor! We haven't much time!" the nurse called out to him. He looked up.

"Has anyone called her parents?" he asked, knowing just how worried parents get, while running to keep up with the nurse who was pushing the bed into the emergency room.

"We don't have her information, she was found alone," she said, not really caring about that at the moment.

Before starting with the procedure, the doctor looked down once more at the beautiful angel lying dormant on his bed. 'You really did fall from heaven, didn't you, angel? Just don't give up on me and go back before I get to know you,' he thought.

Darien had called Rei and asked her if she could do him a favor.

"Of course, Darien. What is it?" Rei asked him, a bit surprised and worried at the same time.

"It's Serena. I'm not sure, but I feel like something's wrong with her. Can you call her house and check if she's alright?" he asked concerned.

"Of course. I'll call you right back," she told him quickly. Rei called Serena's home, hoping that Darien's instinct was wrong and that Serena would answer the phone with her usual cheerful tone.

"Hello? Serena, is that you?" Serena's mother asked worried.

"No, Mrs. Tsukino. This is Rei." Rei said, surprised that Mrs. Tsukino would say that.

"Oh Rei! Is Serena with you?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice sounded hopeful.

Rei hesitated at first, "I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino, but I haven't seen Serena since she left my temple at 5 pm."

"Oh where could she be!" Serena's mother began crying.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tsukino, you know Serena. She's probably at the Arcade and just forgot about the time," Rei tried to comfort her.

"Oh Rei. Could you please go check for me? I couldn't possibly leave Sammy alone this late."

"Of course," Rei tried to sound calm.

"Thank you," Mrs. Tsukino said before hanging up the receiver.

:Ring Ring:

"Hello?" Darien's voice sounded urgent.

"Darien, Serena's not at her house, and it's nearly 1 am!" Rei said sadly, almost in tears.

"Check at Mina's, Ami's, and Lita's houses. I'll check the streets." Darien sounded even more urgent than ever.

"Right," she said, before hanging up.

Darien quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out. He drove in the exact direction Serena should have gone when going home from his apartment. Just then, he came across an accident scene that must have happened about two hours ago. 'The same time that Serena must have passed through here,' he thought in a panic. He moved forward into the scene.

"Excuse me," he asked a young man.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you know what happened here?"

"Seems like there was a drunk driving accident. A young girl was badly injured and sent to the hospital." he said while pointing to where the girls' body must've lied because there was a bit of blood on the ground.

Darien's heart skipped a beat, "Do you know which hospital they sent her to?"

"Umm, it seems like the Twilight Hospital (lol! I couldn't think of a hospital name)"

"Thanks," Darien said before running back to his car and racing toward Twilight Hospital. 'Serena…'

"Good work, doctor," the nurse told him before she headed out of the room.

He simply smiled at her, before turning back to his angel. All the blood that once covered most of her body was now gone, showing off her silky skin. He smiled softly down at her, "Thank you for not giving up, angel," he said gently, while caressing her soft, peachy cheek.

Darien stormed into the hospital and went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me!" he said eager to know if Serena was here.

"Yes?" the nurse turned to him.

"A young girl was brought here after a car accident, not too long ago. She's 18 and has long blonde hair. I just want to know if she's alright."

"Umm, let me check," the nurse began typing in her computer, "There _was _a young girl brought here, but we don't know her name or have any of her information."

"Could I just see her and see if it _is _the girl I'm looking for?"

"Are you related to the girl?" She asked him.

Darien hesitated, "I…I'm her cousin"

"Very well. She's in room…Ah, 506. That way," she pointed to his left.

"Thank you," he said before speed walking his way towards the room.

Darien arrived at the room the nurse had indicated. Before he opened the door a young man in a white robe stepped out. He was very handsome. He had short, dark brown, wavy hair. Green colored eyes. And was as tall as Darien, not to mention fit, and very young to be a doctor.

"Can I help you?" he asked Darien.

"I'm here to visit the young girl in this room," Darien pointed out.

"She's asleep now. You should come another day," the young doctor said calmly.

"I _really _need to see her," Darien almost screamed.

"Listen, even if she was awake, if you went in there now she might not even recognize you," he said regrettably.

"What? What do you mean?" Darien asked panicked.

"She was hit pretty badly, when she landed back on the ground the back of her head hit the cement with such force it damaged her association cortex. Mainly toward the ability of remembering. Which means her memory will fail once in a while."

"But, she will remember important things, right?" Darien asked.

"Some perhaps. We'll just have to see how she copes."

**Well that's it for now. Thank you for reading. I wouldn't mind any feedback from you guys, I would actually _really _welcome them (if you have any). **


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

Darien stood in front of the room in which Serena was in.

'How could this have happened?' he asked himself over and over. But his thoughts were interrupted by the doctor still standing in front of him.

"You should go. She really needs to rest."

"I can't leave her," Darien answered.

The doctor looked at him a bit curious.

"Are you related to her? Or…are you her boyfriend?" he asked Darien, hoping deeply that the answer to his second question was a 'no'.

"I'm…just a friend," Darien answered hesitantly once again.

"I see. Well--," the doctor was cut-off.

"Can I just see her? Just for a second? I just want to know if she's alright," Darien insisted.

The doctor sighed, "Alright, ten minutes. Just don't wake her."

"I won't," Darien promised.

Once Darien was inside the room, he could tell right away that it _was_ Serena who was lying on the bed. Not because of her face, but because of her hair. It was like a golden cascade falling on both sides of the bed. Darien moved closer to her. Her face was a little bruised. Her bottom lip had a slight cut. He looked down at her arms, which were stitched here and there. Her legs were covered by sheets, but he could imagine their state.

"_I'm sorry, Serena_," he whispered, trying to hold back his tears. But in the end, he couldn't.

He held her hand in both of his. 'Was _this_ what I was dreading? But…I stayed away from her! Just like my dream told me to! Did I do something wrong?' Darien stood up. He couldn't handle being in the same room in which Serena lay unconscious because of him. At least, he thought. He reached down and kissed her temple. Darien opened the door, but before he went through it, he looked back once more to Serena. 'She's safe, at least,' he thought gratefully.

Darien had told Rei everything about what had happened to Serena. Except, Rei didn't want Serena's mother to worry, so she simply told her that Serena had called her and told her that she was going to be going on a school trip for a few weeks. And she asked her to tell her mom, for she had forgotten to tell her about it. That relieved Mrs. Tsukino for the moment.

All of the girls visited Serena the very next day. They were so tormented to see, not only their friend that unites all them together, but also their leader so badly injured. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay long. The doctor had come in to check how she was doing.

"_Hello, angel_," he whispered to her. He took her temperature and checked her pulse. "_Everything seems to be fine. Except for some of your memory, of course, but we'll deal with that once you wake up_," he smiled softly down to her. And something surprised him; she carefully fluttered her eyes open and stared straight at him. Her eyes were like heaven, they looked so peaceful and joyful, that he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she answered softly, after a while.

"I'm Dr. Alexander. You've had a really dreadful accident. But fortunately, you're still with us," he said calmly not to alarm her. She was silent, for some reason that's all she could do at the moment. He continued to look at her, "Can you tell me your name?" He didn't want to tell her about her memory just yet; he was simply testing to see what she _did_ remember.

She opened her mouth to answer, "…Serena."

"Well, Serena, it's an honor to meet you. My name's Daniel, Daniel Alexander to be precise. And as far as I can say, you're making good recovery. You'll still have to stay at the hospital for a while nonetheless. But don't worry; your friends know you're here. They came earlier today as you can see," he said referring to the pink roses surrounding her bed. She smiled slightly, "My favorite," she said aloud. (I honestly don't know if the anime says which flowers are her favorite, but I'll just put mine in. D It's _my_ story!)

"Are they? I'll keep that in mind," he told her a bit slyly as she turned to face him. He smiled as her cheeks became slightly pink. "I'll be coming to check on you before I leave today," he told her as he tapped her soft hands with his.

After he left, Serena looked down at herself. She saw her arms, but feeling as she was weak, she couldn't lift them. She sighed in exasperation. All she could do was look out the window. She saw birds flying in the clear, blue sky. 'What happened?' she asked herself at last, 'Was I really in an accident? All I can remember is going to Rei's temple to discuss some scout business…and then…everything else is a blur to me.'

Close to the end of the day, and she still couldn't figure out how she could have obtained this many injuries. 'Why hasn't mom and Sammy been here?' she thought puzzled.

Darien was sitting on his bed. He couldn't go to her, even though it's been killing him the whole day. How he wanted to see her, touch her, hear her. It was all too much for him. Yet, he resisted. 'What if something much worse happens to her if I do go?' he said to himself. "_Serena_…"

Serena turned toward the door, wondering who was opening it.

"Hi," he said.

**Cliffhanger! Who do you guys think it is? I haven't written the third chapter yet so I'll take any suggestions to see who you guys would like it to be. Alright, well, thanks for all of you who stuck around to read what happened next. I know this one was a lot shorted than the first but I liked where it ended. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, well only the doctor, Daniel Alexander D, I just love those names! You guys are GREAT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for all of the reviews! **

"Hello, doctor," Serena said quietly.

"I hope you've rested and been fed alright. You really do need all the strength you can get. Hopefully tomorrow you'll feel up to going outside to the garden, it's quite magnificent," he told her as he once again took her pressure and temperature.

"I hope so, even though I'm not quite sure if my legs will," she answered honestly.

"There's no need to worry about that at the moment, your legs will need time to get their strength back. Besides, I was told that there are many pink roses in bloom during this time of year. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to see them tomorrow morning," he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

She smiled kindly to him, 'He remembered', she thought surprised, yet flattered. She then replied, "I would love to."

"It's arranged then, I'll come and check on you in the morning and then we can head out to the garden. Don't worry, I'll bring you a wheel chair, just in case," he told her, glad that she accepted his offer.

"I'll see you in the morning then," he walked towards the door, "Get a good night's rest," he turned to her.

"I'll try, thank you," she told him.

He smiled compassionately to her before he headed out. He stood in front of the door for a minute and smiled, 'No, thank you for coming into my life…angel,' he thought to himself.

Serena woke up earlier the next day, not because of the doctor's offer, but because she couldn't stop thinking about why she was there. Also, she kept thinking whether or not the scouts were in need of her help. It was almost 8 in the morning, when the door opened. She faced the person, or better yet people who were coming in to see her. Serena's eyes lit up.

"Hi, Serena!" said Ami.

"It's great to see that you're awake today," said Mina.

"Yeah, we came by yesterday morning, can you tell?" Lita asked mischievously.

"Yes, thank you all," Serena said, regarding all of the pink roses that sat on either side of the bed.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, we couldn't stay long, not that we didn't want to, but because the doctor came in to check how you were doing, so he asked us to leave," Rei explained.

Mina sighed amorously, "I didn't mind. Did you see him? He was gorgeous! I'd be glad to be sick in his hands," she said dreamily.

"Ooh, I know what you mean," Lita said in the same tone.

"He _was_ pretty handsome, but probably he was just in training, he can't be a doctor _that_ young can he?" Rei asked disbelieving.

"He is," Serena answered her question.

"So you mean that he'll be coming in here to check up on you again?" Mina asked optimistic.

"Yeah, or at least he said so. He told me he was also going to be taking me out to the garden," she explained.

"What would he want to do in the garden!" Mina asked confused.

"Well, he told me that there are many pink roses in bloom during this time of the year and that he wanted to show them to me," Serena told her.

"Pink roses? But those are your favorite, how did he know?" Rei asked, before eyeing the roses that they had each brought the day before, "Oh. But then, Serena? What about Darien? Don't you care about him anymore?"

Serena looked confusedly at her for a moment, then she opened her mouth slowly, "…Darien? Who's he?" she asked sincerely.

All four girls looked at her, then at one another, a bit puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked them, for she could tell just how mystified they had turned after her question.

They couldn't bring themselves to say something to her, they simply kept quiet.

"Rei?" Serena made her sad friend's face gaze hers.

Suddenly, the door opened. They all turned to see that it was the doctor from the day before.

"Good morning, Serena," he smiled at her, "They told me you had visitors," he said while glancing kindly over at the girls surrounding Serena.

"Yes, they're my best friends," Serena responded.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Dr. Alexander, we met yesterday," he introduced himself to them.

"Of course we remember!" Mina answered truthfully, while rushing over to get closer to him.

"Serena just told us you volunteered to take her out to the garden, why'd don't you let us take her? We have _plenty_ of time on our hands," Rei told him, while also eyeing the rest of the girls to back her up. She wasn't going to let some random guy take Darien's place. It was their destiny to protect the King and Queen, meaning _Darien_ and Serena, even if they _were_ having problems at the time, no one was about to change that.

"I really don't mind, I would be more than glad to take her there myself," Dr. Alexander insisted.

Rei eyed him with curiosity.

"You know Rei, it's alright with me, I actually have a little studying to do," Ami cut in.

'Ami!' Rei thought to herself exasperated.

"Yeah, I left Artemis by himself. He's probably already messed up all of my ribbons by now," Mina said sighing.

Rei looked even more annoyed, 'Why aren't they backing me up!'

"Come on, Rei," Lita put her hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei sighed, 'Are all of them oblivious of what he's trying to do?'

Rei reached for her bag, more infuriated than ever, and went out the door.

"I'll walk you girls out," the doctor volunteered.

"Oh, thank you!" Mina said in an affectionate tone.

"We'll see you later, Serena. And don't worry about a thing, you just rest up, alright," Lita told her.

"Bye, Serena," Ami said before closing the door behind her.

:Outside Serena's room:

"Please don't upset her," the doctor encouraged, making all four girls turn to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked before anyone else could.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Well, before you entered the room, we had asked her about a person, but…she didn't know who that person was," Lita continued.

"So my question's finally answered," he said more to himself than to the girls, but they overheard him.

"What question?" Mina asked, now being more serious.

"Your friend has lost some part of her memory," he looked over at their astonished expressions, "And now with the information that you've given me, it seems like this person that you're speaking of, is the part that's missing from your friend's memory."

All of the girls looked at one another worriedly.

Rei stepped forward, "Listen, just because part of my friend's memory has been erased does _not_ mean you can just barge in on her love life and try to make her fall for you!"

He looked at her astounded, at the same time as the rest of the girls looked at her with the same expression.

"I know what you're trying to do! And I'm _not_ just going to stand here and watch as you change her destiny!" she nearly screamed.

He didn't know what to say at first, but he quickly thought of something rational, "I'm sorry. But my heart has chosen who to love and I can't change that. To be honest…I don't want to. And I'm not about to give up. If it was destiny that brought her into my life, then _destiny_ will decide if I'm meant to be with her or not."

Rei looked at him speechless. She understood what he was saying. Her expression changed into a calm one and spoke peacefully, "Then we'll have to see what destiny makes out of all of this. Let me just tell you; you're _not_ going to be the only one fighting for her." With that said, Rei turned around and headed towards the exit. The rest of the girls were still in shock of what Rei had just said, but they didn't say anything to the doctor, they simply left.

Dr. Alexander stood in front of Serena's room, thinking about what Serena's friend had said. 'I'm not the only one fighting for her?' he repeated inside his head. But he quickly recomposed himself, 'As long as she's here, I will fight for her.'

He entered her room.

"I'm sorry about my friend," she quickly said.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?" he changed the conversation.

"Yeah, except, I'm really going to need a wheel chair," she informed him.

After they achieved on getting a wheel chair, they headed out towards the garden. Serena couldn't believe how many pink roses grew there, along with so many other flowers. In the middle of the garden was a small lake. The way it glistened with the sun was something Serena couldn't describe.

"Isn't it magnificent?" he asked her.

"It is," she admitted softly.

He looked down at her. He could've sworn she looked _many_ times more magnificent than the garden did. Serena sensed he was looking at her and looked up at him. His eyes had a vague look in them as he continued to stare at her. She had to admit to herself that he was very attractive.

He so much as wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he knew that, for the time being, he couldn't. Doctors were not allowed to have personal contact with patients.

He looked away from her as casual as possible, in case anyone was looking.

"We should head back," he said.

"Yes, we should," she said, understanding.

Days passed quickly and Serena was now able to leave the hospital. Serena had found out by Rei that her mother didn't know anything about her tragic accident, and she still didn't want to worry her. So, instead of going back home, she decided to go stay with Rei for a couple weeks. Rei informed Serena's mom right away after this decision. Not that Serena was going to stay with her, but that Serena's trip was going to be taking up a couple more weeks. They had come the day before to drop off some stuff for her to wear the next day.

It was early in the morning, and Serena was already dressed in a simple, yet elegant, light blue dress, which went up just about ten inches from her knees. It was said that if Serena was going to be going out in public, that she should change her hair style, just incase her mom passed by and recognized her. So, she had made a high pony tail, but instead of leaving all of her hair hangs down, she folded half of her hair up, tying it with the ribbon Mina had lent her, and leaving her bangs free, as usual.

For Serena, it had been the quickest days of her life. Not that she had anything to complain about, on the contrary, they had been the best days of her life as far as she can remember. Her relationship with Daniel, that's what he had told her to refer to him as, has been unbelievable. He has been checking on her everyday without fail. And, to her amazement, their relationship had grown deeper. Not that either had told the other of how they felt.

'He couldn't possibly like me,' Serena thought to herself, 'Besides, I'm only 18. To him, I'm only an immature little girl barely coping with the fact that she's now an adult,' she sighed, 'Still, I want to see him before I leave here today.'

Just then, the door opened and Serena turned to face the person. There stood Daniel, holding up the biggest bouquet of pink roses Serena had ever seen. Her pink lips parted slightly in amazement. The exact thing happened to Daniel once he looked at her from head to toe.

"Hi," Serena broke the silence.

"Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now," he said relieved.

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for…," she couldn't bring herself to finish, "Well, I would just like to thank you for helping me through all of this."

He smiled, "These are for you," he handed her the bouquet.

She smiled at the roses, "They're beautiful."

"Not as much as the person they were meant for," he said softly.

This made Serena look into his eyes, searching for anything that resembled sarcasm, but she didn't find any. He walked closer to her. His green eyes looked slightly down to her blue ones. He backed away a little.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" he asked her, wondering and hoping that she wasn't.

"No," she answered.

"Walk with me?" he kindly asked.

Serena was a little confused, "Where?"

"The garden," he said.

"Sure," she smiled.

They walked side by side through the garden in silence.

"You know," he began, "when I first saw you, I could've sworn you were an angel with broken wings," he said not daring to look at her, but not feeling embarrassed to tell her. She looked at him in astonishment. "And now that you're wings have healed, you are free to fly where ever you want," he continued, still not staring at her.

She coyly reached for his hand and stopped walking, "It's all thanks to you." He also stopped and looked back at her. Her eyes showed such honesty and kindness that he intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him. They kept eye contact, until he closed the gap between their lips. God, it's like she had taken him to heaven! She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her soft face with his hands. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She slightly parted her lips and he moved his tongue smoothly inside, meeting and tasting her sweet, soft tongue for the first time. They parted slowly, and he gave her a quick, soft kiss.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then he brought her into his arms and embraced her. He felt so happy to know she felt the same about him.

They returned to her room to retrieve her belongings. They then walked to the front of the hospital to wait for her friends to arrive.

"Perhaps, we can go out to dinner Saturday night," he suggested.

"That would be wonderful," she smiled.

Serena's friends arrived about five minutes after.

"Hey Serena," they all greeted her.

"Are you ready to go?" Rei asked, not noticing Dr. Alexander's hand intertwined with Serena's.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

"I'll get your stuff," Lita volunteered.

"Thanks," Serena said sincerely, not noticing Rei's defiant stare facing Daniel, until she felt Daniel's hand tighten a little around hers. She looked up at Daniel then at Rei, her eyes grew small in concern.

"Rei?" Serena got her attention.

Rei looked at Serena; she noticed her concern in her eyes so she looked away, "We should get going."

**...To be continued**

**I'm going to leave it there for now. I'm so evil! I'm already done with the other chapter, so if I get as many reviews as I did this time I'll update sooner! There's going to be some action on the next chapter! Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Only Daniel Alexander) Thank you for those of you who reviewed! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! Just for that, I'm making this chapter a bit longer! I know Darien didn't make much of an appearance on the last chapter, but he will in this one! Oh yeah! And one more thing, the scouts already have their ultimate powers, so don't bother asking me about that! Alright, well, on with the story!**

"Yes, we should," Serena answered courteously, before turning to Daniel.

"I'll see you on Saturday," he said before kissing Serena kindly on the cheek.

Serena walked away from him and headed towards the car, not daring to look at Rei's reaction.

Rei, on the other hand, stared at Daniel, and he at her.

"Rei," Mina got her attention, "let's get going."

"Right," Rei said turning around and getting in the car.

Once they got to Rei's temple, Lita volunteered once again to get Serena's stuff and take it to the room she was going to be staying in.

Everyone, except Rei, was going on about school and guys.

"You should've seen the way Lita was sleeping through out class!" said an excited Mina.

"You should really start studying the materials I brought for you, exams are coming soon!" Ami said anxiously.

"I will, Ami. Just as soon as I'm all set here," Serena assured her.

After she was set, the girls left Serena in her new room, except Rei.

"This room's great, thanks Rei," Serena said.

"Don't worry about it," Rei assured her, but quickly changed the conversation, "So; you're going out with the doctor this Saturday?"

Serena looked up from what she was doing, "Yeah…, why?"

"It's just that, who knows what may come up that day," she said.

"What do you mean?" Serena was confused.

"You know, scout business," Rei answered her.

"Oh," Serena had completely forgotten all about her other life.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should wait on dating," Rei said, hoping that Serena would understand.

"Don't worry, it won't interfere," Serena assured her.

Rei sighed. But before she left, she said, "Just be careful."

The next day, Serena woke up earlier than ever. She went over the materials Ami had brought her. And for the first time in her life, she understood every bit of it.

She got up and put on her school uniform. She then combed her hair in a different hair style, half ways to be exact, and leaving her bangs down. She almost looked like Mina, except for the long flowing hair.

She went to the front of the temple, and saw that Rei was already heading out to her private school, as well.

"Good morning, Rei," she said.

Rei turned around, "Hey," after noticing Serena's hair she said, "I'm glad you stayed with your new hair do's."

"Yeah, well, like you said, it might make my mother recognize me," she told her.

"I'll see you later, then," Rei said before leaving Serena half ways down the stairs and hurrying to catch the bus.

Once Serena got to school, everyone noticed her new hair-do.

"Nice hair-do, Serena," Molly complimented her.

Serena smiled at her.

For once, classes went a lot faster, taking the fact that Serena hadn't interrupted the teachers for an excuse to use the restroom. She had even answered questions right, when called on.

Serena was walking to Rei's temple, when someone accidentally ran into her.

"Ugh," she moaned into the person's chest, before taking a step back to see who it was.

She stood in front of a handsome guy with ocean colored eyes, and dark, black hair. Tall, like Daniel. He was wearing somewhat purple slacks, and a green jacket that covered what seemed to be a black shirt.

"I'm sorry," she pardoned herself.

But for some reason, the guy wouldn't say anything. He continued to look speechless at her. When Serena got the impression that he wasn't going to answer at all, she walked around him. But before she had taken another step, she felt a strong, yet gentle hand grip her wrist. She looked back and stared once more into the ocean eyes.

He smiled at her, "I'm really glad you're alright now, Serena."

She stared at him for a moment with narrow eyes, 'How does he know me?'

"I'm sorry," Serena said sincerely, "Do I know you?"

The young man seemed surprised.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked perplexed.

Serena looked at him more profoundly, but quickly closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, "I'm sorry—"

"Look at me, Serena!" he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist, so he tightened his grip and forced her closer to him. He held her inches away from his face. He couldn't understand why she was doing this, and he felt irritated.

She couldn't help but feel frightened of the man in front of her.

"Please," she pleaded softly, "you're hurting me."

He widened his eyes in disbelief of what he was doing to her and let go of her wrist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

They stayed silent for a while.

"I should be going," she said calmly, while secretly massaging her wrist.

"Wait," he said, blocking the way.

He sighed; he remembered now what the doctor had once told him in the hospital, "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," he apologized, then stretched out his hand to her, "My name is Darien, Darien Shields."

Serena's eyes looked down to his hand, and then up at his eyes, 'He seems kind,' she thought and shook his hand kindly.

"I'll see you around then?" he asked her, hoping she wasn't scared of him anymore.

She smiled, "Seems like it."

Serena got to the temple, still wondering of the event that had just taken place.

'How did he know my name?' she kept thinking.

Saturday came crashing down on Serena. Unfortunately, Rei had been right. A youma had shown up just hours before her date and Serena had to come up with an excuse to give to Daniel. 'An excuse,' Serena thought, but then corrected herself, 'No, a lie, one of so many to come,' she sighed, 'I guess its back to the life of lies,' she finished, just before using her wand toward the youma. To her surprise, it didn't work.

'Why didn't it work?' she wondered, looking down at the wand.

"Serena! Look out!" she heard Rei yell.

She looked up to see the youma charging towards her.

Serena tried using her wand again, but once more, it failed. She looked at her wand in astonishment and anxiety then at the youma still heading towards her, its long claws aimed right at her. Serena let out a soft breath.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!" she heard from somewhere in her surroundings.

Serena was once again surprised that night, the youma dodged the attack. It fired its body up in the air just before Mars's fire hit it. But even that didn't make it change its target, as it began to descend; its claws were still aimed right toward Serena.

Serena thought quickly and held out her wand horizontally like a sword. The hard impact forced her down towards the hard ground, but she held her position. She was astonished that the wand had blocked the powerful attack.

Unfortunately, the youma didn't stop there. It began using both its claws, swinging them violently toward her. She continued blocking them with her wand.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

The scouts tried everything to distract the youma away from Sailor Moon, but something was different about this one. It was somehow too powerful for them. Each of their attacks failed to touch it.

"Sailor Moon!" they cried after their friend.

Serena, though, too concerned about dodging every attack the youma sent her, couldn't pay attention to her friends.

She began getting weary, that at times she failed to dodge the youma's claws, and partially pierced her at random places.

The scouts continued sending their attacks. Even though they _knew_ it was useless, they weren't going to give up on saving their leader and future Queen.

Serena groaned in pain and exhaustion. All she's done is shield herself; she hasn't had a single opening to attack back.

'I'm going to die…' she thought, now suddenly frightened.

"You're going to die now!" the youma's fierce voice said unexpectedly, while launching his now glowing claws toward Sailor Moon's face, which only made a worn-out Serena sigh in despair.

She could no longer do anything; just wait for death to take her.

Just as the claws were inches away from her face, something sharp shot out deflecting the attack.

This, for some reason made the youma stop to look at what or, in this case, who had sent the shooting object and broken his most powerful attack.

Serena still lay on the ground, holding her upper body with both her arms. She turned to look at the object that had incredibly saved her life. There she saw in awe, a single red rose, piercing the hard cement like an arrow. She then turned her gaze toward its owner.

There stood a man in a tuxedo and matching cape. He looked mysterious in every way. But to Serena, the white mask that covered his eyes, made him more mystifying.

"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Sailor Venus, which only made Sailor Moon look at her friend in shock.

'They know him!' she thought, but then came to the realization that they must've met him while she was still in the hospital.

Serena looked back at the tuxedoed man that her fellow scout had called Tuxedo Mask. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she somehow sensed he was staring right at her. Then, in a split second she saw him disappear and appear again next to her slightly wounded and drained body.

"Are you alright!" he said anxiously while kneeling next to her and examining her body for any serious injuries.

As for Serena, she was in complete shock. Here was a complete stranger worried about her well-being.

"I'm fine," she said, while he gently cleaned the blood from her lower lip with his gloved hand, "thanks to you," she finished, still looking mysteriously at him.

He smiled.

"YOU!" they both heard close by.

They turned to face the youma pointing at Tuxedo Mask.

"YOU WILL NOT COME BETWEEN ME AND MY TARGET!" he yelled, charging their way.

Tuxedo Mask quickly picked up Sailor Moon in his arms and jumped, barely missing the assault.

The youma growled, but just before he was about to follow the pair, he heard a voice intended for only him hear, 'Griever, stop. Come back.'

Obediently he stopped, and began to leave, but not before looking infuriately back at the pair still flying in the night sky.

Serena held tightly for her dear life to the man carrying her, which he found puzzling. Then it occurred to him. She didn't remember who he was as Darien, so she mustn't remember who he was as Tuxedo Mask either. This upset him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he reassured her.

For some reason, his soft voice did just that.

'God, how I've missed holding her body close to mine,' he thought to himself happily, but quickly it reversed, 'Except, _she_ doesn't. She doesn't remember me at all. She doesn't recall me rescuing her all those times. She doesn't remember spending all those times with me. She doesn't even remember all those times my lips touched hers,' he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He couldn't help thinking that it was his fault she was in this condition. 'Perhaps this is for the best,' he finally thought, 'Maybe its better that she doesn't remember all those times I pushed her away and hurt her the way I did. Perhaps its better that she finds someone better."

When Tuxedo Mask didn't sense anyone following them, he landed on the roof of a building. He carefully set Sailor Moon down, trying not to touch her wounds.

"It's alright now," he assured her, as she unwrapped her arms from his neck, which he quickly missed afterward.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," he answered truthfully.

She looked straight into his mask, "My friends called you Tuxedo Mask. Is that truly your name?"

"Would you prefer to call me something else?" he suggested, smiling teasingly.

She chuckled softly, "No, it suits you just fine."

It was his time to chuckle, but quickly stopped to look at her earnestly. 'To her, it would seem like this is the first time we've met,' he thought wretchedly.

Serena noticed he was in deep thought. But what she couldn't understand, was the fact that he was staring right at her as he did so, "Are-are you alright?"

He subtly looked away, "Don't worry about me."

He then looked back at her, trying his hardest to appear fine, "I think you know where to go from here," he finished, taking a leap to land on the next building and then the next.

Once Serena figured he wasn't going to come back, she took a look at her surroundings. Right across from the building she was standing, was Rei's temple. Her eyes furrowed in curiosity.

'How did he—? Does he—?' she couldn't understand, 'Does he know I've been staying here?' With that she changed back to her usual attire.

As soon as she was down from the building, she came to the decision that she'll have to talk to Rei about this once she got to the temple.

From afar, Tuxedo Mask had hidden himself behind an object dark enough for him to hide from view. He stepped out of the shadows in time to see Sailor Moon turn back into the other version he loved so much. He saw as she walked up the steps toward the temple, and then enter it. He turned around again and leaned on his back. 'She's safe,' he thought at last. With that, he left.

Serena went to her room, hoping Rei was there. To her surprise all four girls were there waiting for her arrival.

"Serena!" they stood up to greet their friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Lita said relieved.

"Yeah, we thought that Dar— Tuxedo Mask, had found a serious wound and had taken you to the hospital!" Mina said quickly, to hide the fact that she'd almost said Darien's name.

"No, I'm fine, except for a couple of bruises and cuts that keep stinging."

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Rei said and quickly left the room.

Serena made her way toward the bed to lie down.

"Oh, Serena, we're so sorry! We tried everything to get that thing off you, but…it was useless!" Ami cried.

"I know you did, Ami," Serena looked at her friend in sympathy, "What I don't understand," she changed the conversation, "is why the wand didn't work! All those times I tried using it! Why didn't it work!" she held her head with her hand, fixing her troubled eyes on the floor.

At that moment, Rei stepped back in the room, carrying a white box with a red cross on it.

"Maybe you guys should give Serena some time to recover. Besides, it's late; we should all get some rest. We'll try to figure out just what happened today, when we're all in apt conditions," Rei said calmly.

"But—," Lita was cut off.

"Rei's right. By tomorrow we'll have recovered our strength and I'm sure Luna will have some explanation as to what happened," Serena stepped in, thinking that this way she'll have some time to talk to Rei about what happened outside the temple between Tuxedo Mask and her while she helped her clean her wounds.

"Alright, we'll leave," Mina answered, standing up, "Just make sure _you_ get some rest," she pointed at Serena. She waited for the other two by the door.

"Fine," said Lita.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Ami followed Lita.

"Yeah," Rei answered as they left.

Once they were alone, Rei turned to face Serena, "Well, first thing's first. We need to clean those cuts before they become infected," she said while taking out a couple of band aids, rubbing alcohol and an ointment.

Serena didn't know how to start the conversation regarding Tuxedo Mask, so they stayed silent for a while. Fortunately, it was Rei that started the conversation.

"So, did Tuxedo Mask say anything to you before he dropped you off?" she asked, while still keeping her attention on the cut she was tending on Serena's shoulder.

Serena looked up from her calf, "Just that his name was Tuxedo Mask."

"Oh, well sorry I didn't mention him to you before. It's just that at some point, I didn't think he was going to show up at all. I got really worried to tell you the truth."

"Worried that _he_ wasn't going to show up? Come on, you got to give him a little credit. He can't know where we are all the time, we just met him," she looked back down to her calf, not noticing that Rei had stopped tending the cut on her shoulder.

"Right," Rei answered her hesitantly.

"Something got me wondering though," Serena began.

"Yeah? What?" Rei asked.

"Did you tell him all about us?" with this Serena turned her whole body around and faced Rei, "I mean, like where we live and who we are?"

"I—I might have, why?"

"It's just that, after he dropped me off, he told me that I knew where to go from there. Then I looked at my surroundings and the temple was right in front of it," Serena said, hoping it was just some kind of coincidence.

"Now that you tell me about it, I did tell him where we have our scout meetings. He must've thought the rest of us were here, so that's where he brought you," Rei answered her a bit cautiously but logically.

"Do you think that's right? I mean, we just met him. How can we know he's in fact an ally and not an enemy?"

Rei smiled courteously at her concerned friend, "I have a gut feeling he's more than trustworthy."

At this, Serena became curious, "What makes you so confident? Do you know who he is?"

Rei was silent for a while, and then smiled, "How could I? I just met him."

They continued with what they were doing. When they were finished, Rei left Serena in her room to think of what to make of their conversation about this man who calls himself Tuxedo Mask.

The next day, as they had agreed, they met up in Rei's temple. The scouts told Luna all about how their attacks didn't affect the youma at all. Even though Luna was wise, she couldn't think of an explanation. But, when they explained how the wand didn't work and how Tuxedo Mask had achieved at deflecting the attack, Luna became silent in thought, while looking up at Rei. Rei had interpreted to Luna that Serena had forgotten all about Darien and Tuxedo Mask after her dreadful accident.

In the end, the wise cat only said, "There is an explanation for all of this, I'm sure of it."

No one said anything, they knew better than to question the one who made them all who they are today.

On Monday, Serena walked from school to the hospital to catch Daniel before he went home. To her relief, he was barely opening his door to his car.

"Hey," she called out softly.

He turned around to stare at the angel he once took care of when her wings were broken. He smiled affectionately as he walked toward her.

When he was about three feet away from her he stopped and said kindly, "Hello angel."

Serena smiled. She loved it when he called her that. She closed the gap between them by hugging him, which he followed by quickly wrapping his arms around her warm body.

"I'm off for today. Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked tenderly.

"I'd love to," she answered.

He took her to a near restaurant. It wasn't too fancy. While they ate, he asked her how her studies in College were going.

"They're great. Especially acting, my instructor tells me I have a real talent for it," Serena answered smiling.

He smiled at this, "I'm glad you've found something that interests you. Not everyone finds what they like when they're your age."

Once they were done, they took a walk in the park; he had his arm around her shoulders while she held on to his hand that dangled at the end of it. Neither caring who passed them or what time it was.

Since the park was close to where the temple was, he decided to walk her there instead, giving himself more time with her.

When they were coming to a corner, someone came around it and saw them with a startling gaze.

The couple, on the other hand, was too absorbed with one another that they didn't mind showing how much they cared for one another by both leaning in to give the other a gentle kiss on the lips.

At last, when Serena took notice of who was in their path, she stopped. The doctor stopped as well, only to look at Serena, then to the person staring back at her with a shocking look.

"Hi Darien," Serena said kindly.

…to be continued.

**I'm going to stop here. I know I said I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I liked were I stopped. I'm going to try to start the next chapter by this week, so please be patient. I want to keep all of my readers interested, so I have to think carefully to what I write. As always your comments are _greatly_ appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

-1Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Only Daniel Alexander) Arigato! Arigato! ARIGATO! (I'm sure ALL of you know what THAT means in English!) **

Darien couldn't say anything, he was in complete shock. Not only because the love of his life was with another man, but also has the sameman claimed her lips as his.

"Darien?" Serena couldn't understand why he was in such a dumbfounded state.

Darien's trance finally went away when the doctor spoke to him directly.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" he asked courteously.

Darien's glare moved to the man he now felt hatred towards. In an instant, a flashback came back to Darien as he came face to face with his rival.

:It was the same man in front of him now, except he was wearing a white coat, telling him that Serena had just been in an accident:

"You're–," Darien began.

"_Now_, Griever," said a familiar voice, only the youma recognized. With that, he leaped from the roof of the building, aiming precisely for the target that had at some point gotten away because of the unwanted intruder, which at the moment seemed nowhere in sight.

"You're the doct –," before Darien could finish, something hard had dropped on Serena with such force it had made her cry out in pain. By the time he had a chance to look at the one responsible; it had leaped and landed just a couple feet away, looking at his objective with cunning eyes.

"Serena!" Darien was at her side in seconds, but became wide-eyed as quickly as he did so.

"Are you alright!" Daniel kneeled next to her, at that moment something on her back caught his gaze. There was blood on the back of her clothes. His eyes then trailed to the floor, a small red puddle was forming at the bottom of her stomach. And to his greater surprise, it was quickly becoming larger in size.

Serena was quivering while trying to hold her abdomen with one hand, while the other held her body from falling forward on to the hard floor. They couldn't see how much pain she was in, for her hair had cascaded over her shoulders, hiding her face. She pressed against her abdomen, trying hard to stop the bleeding; this made her cough out drops of blood, staining her lips as she did.

Both men looked up in the direction of the interloper. It had a grin on its face as it held up its long claws before its mouth licking the red substance from them. From what they could see, he had enjoyed the taste of it.

"Get Serena out of here!" Darien yelled to Daniel as he stood up, blocking the youma's view of Serena.

"I can't! If I move her, her wounds will only grow! We need an ambulance!" Daniel yelled back.

"Damn it," Darien mouthed under his breath, before reaching his hand into his jacket, only to find it empty. He had forgotten his cell phone!

Darien turned around to face Daniel, "You're a doctor, aren't you! You _must_ have a cell phone with you!" he shouted.

"Yes, but I left it in my car!" Daniel answered.

"Why would you leave it in your car?" Darien asked frustrated.

"I didn't think I'd need it! I was just walking her home!" he explained.

"Shit," Darien whispered to himself. He remembered this foe; he had saved Serena from it not too long ago. And now it was back. Back to finish its mission. 'But, why? Why Serena?' Darien asked himself.

"Sailor Moon, GET UP! I know you're still ALIVE!" it finally spoke in its ruthless deep voice.

Astonishingly, Serena's legs had enough strength to lift her weight off the floor. This surprised Daniel, whereas Darien knew better, he knew just how strong Serena was.

Serena stood up, a bit shaky and still holding her bloody abdomen firmly. Her untidy long hair flowing with the wind as she stood her ground looking back at her enemy with heated eyes.

It smiled, "What are you waiting for? Transform."

Serena was weak, but not weak enough to understand what this foe wanted.

Daniel came up behind her, "Serena, we should really get you to the hospital, your wound's becoming bigger just by standing there!"

Serena was breathing deeply now, 'He's right,' she thought. But she wasn't about to run away. She wants to understand exactly why this enemy keeps coming after her!

"No," she answered Daniel, still keeping eye contact with the enemy. At this, Daniel narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What? But…what are you going to do? You're not thinking of attacking that thing, are you?" he said referring to the monster standing before them.

Serena didn't care anymore, if she was going to take on this foe standing in front of her, then she wasn't going to hold her secret from Daniel any longer!

"Not just attack it," Serena held her abdomen tighter as she spoke, keeping her composure, "But also kill it."

Before he could respond to what she had said, he heard her cry out something he didn't quite catch. Within seconds, he was no longer standing behind Serena, but the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. Sure he had seen her on TV a couple times, but to actually be standing no more than three feet from her was astonishing to him. Beside the fact that her clean outfit was now being ruined by the blood penetrating through the fabric, she was absolutely gorgeous! What's more, Sailor Moon was no other than the angel he'd tended to not long ago.

She turned to him, he quickly noticed the small trail of stained blood on the lips he'd been kissing a couple minutes before, "You should leave. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"No," he answered firmly.

"You have to!" she said apprehensively.

"You can't fight him alone!" he cried agitated.

"ENOUGH!" Griever growled, charging straight toward them.

"MOVE!" Sailor Moon pushed Daniel out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, the enemy's uppercut hit her, sending her body upward, then slamming backward on the hard cement. This made her cough up more blood.

The enemy on the other hand, was looking at her weak body with a sly grin. Taking its time for Sailor Moon to suffer.

Daniel, was paralyzed, not physically, but mentally. He had never in his life seen anyone being thrown so harshly.

Finally, when Griever felt it was time for more pain, he leaped in the air, aiming his body on top of Sailor Moon's. Just before he landed, she took out her wand, swinging it hard and making a direct hit on the monster's face. This gave her time, she quickly searched for her communicator.

But before she could push any buttons, Griever gave a mocking laugh, "You'll just be wasting your time."

She pressed the buttons regardless. There was only static. She pressed three others. But every time, she got the same results.

Griever's laugh became louder as he was now walking towards her, "You humans and your hope."

He stood just before her body, making eye contact before reaching down and grabbing her by the neck. She quickly drew up her hands, holding on to his claws firmly. She chocked from all the blood being blocked in her throat. This only made Griever tighten his grip.

Within seconds, he felt her pulse slow down and her hands loosen their grip on his claws. But before he had his chance to finish his mission, numerous red objects flew straight to his wrist, making him drop Sailor Moon.

Griever looked at the objects piercing his wrist. Red roses. He then focused at the person he had once fled from. There he stood in his tuxedo, while his cape flowed with the wind. Though, something was different from the last time he saw him. His expression. He looked angry and worried. In a split second, he leaped in the air and landing precisely next to Sailor Moon.

This agitated Griever, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!"

Tuxedo Mask picked up Sailor Moon carefully in his arms, then turned to Griever, "Watch me." With that, he jumped to land on the roof of the building in front of them. Then to the next.

To be continued…

I know this is a REALLY bad ending for this chapter, but I couldn't have you guys wait any longer! I really hope you guys like it! As always, your comments are GREATLY appreciated!

-AngelnamedEcarg76-


	6. Chapter 6

-1Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters (Gosh, I've said this six times already). Anyway, like I said before, I really didn't like where chapter 5 ended, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I put up what I had at the time. See! See how nice I am! LoL! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Before Griever had a chance to go after the pair, he heard the irritating voice again, "Leave them, I've got what I wanted, for now. Except, bring the human in front of you. I have a plan, one in which he will be of _great _assistance."

Griever looked down at the man still lying on the floor. He walked toward him, and before he could stand up, Griever grabbed him by the collar.

Daniel struggled to retrieve himself from the monster's grip, but it was useless. Before he had a chance to yell for aid, he was knocked unconscious.

Tuxedo Mask finally landed on the roof of his apartment building, being thankful that the enemy hadn't followed them. He looked down at the unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. Unknowingly, a tear ran down his cheek.

When at last he got inside his apartment, he set Sailor Moon down on his bed, not caring in the least for the sheets now being stained with her blood. He quickly left to find gauzes, which he admits to using after a tough battle. He also retrieved a couple of ointments from the cupboard, and filled up a container with warm water.

As soon as he was set, he began cleaning off the blood from her visible wounds with the warm water. While doing this, he couldn't help but think to himself that ever since her accident, he hadn't had that recurring nightmare of her dying. 'Is _this _what I was afraid of?' he asked himself, 'But if it is, then my dream was lying to me. She didn't die, she only forgot me.' He looked up at her slightly scraped face and looked at it for a moment, he began cleaning the blood from her lips, when at last, he couldn't help it anymore, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, receiving gladly the taste of her blood. What happened next surprised him, she opened her eyes and stared right into his, letting out a slight gasp. He quickly took this as his cue to retrieve and apologize, "I'm sorry."

At first, Sailor Moon didn't know who had kissed her, but once he moved back she was astound.

"Darien?" she said alarmed.

For a sudden moment, he thought she had remembered him, but he quickly recalled himself removing his mask.

"I was…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," he said immediately.

She looked at him a bit apprehensive, but when she looked into his eyes and saw honesty, respect, and something else she couldn't quite figure out, she let it drop, for now. She had remembered what had happened earlier. She suddenly lifted her upper body, "Where are Daniel and the scouts!", but fell back when pain rapidly came to her.

"Stay down, I haven't tended to your wounds yet!" Darien exclaimed.

Sailor Moon looked down at herself, her outfit was stained so much with her blood, she could've sworn it had been red to begin with.

"Please," Darien began, making Sailor Moon look up at him, "Let me tend to you wounds. I can assure you I'm studying to become a doctor, and I'm quite capable of taking care of these types of injuries at this point," he tried to persuade her, "Trust me."

For Sailor Moon, she saw no other choice. If she was going to heal properly, she was going to need help.

"Alright," she answered.

"I think we should check the one in your abdomen first," he declared, knowing that that exact wound was the cause for all the blood on her outfit.

She gently touched her abdomen, remembering the sudden impact that had pushed her hard on the ground.

Except, she was going to have to change back if he was to tend to it.

"I…," she began.

"Don't worry, I can just cut through the fabric," he said looking straight at her for disapproval.

She looked back at him with intense focus, but figured it was better for him to cut through her outfit, than revealing who she really was to him, "It's fine."

He reached into a drawer next to her and took out a pair of scissors. Before he actually cut through the fabric, he kept his glance at her abdomen trying to calm himself, not of not being able to keep his word, but for the fact that he was about to see and feel her bare soft skin against his hands. He finally made the cut around her, making a three inch cut by the edges, making it easier to flip up. When he did so, it only caused him pain, 'How could the one I love be caused such pain?' At last, he began applying an ointment which would make it heal faster without leaving much of a scar.

While he applied the gauze around her abdomen, she couldn't help but ask, "Do you know where the scouts are? Is Daniel alright?"

He had to admit that her last question pained him. He couldn't help but think that she should be asking about _him _not Daniel.

"I'm sorry," he began, now looking straight at her, "I went to search for them. But, when I got to the temple, there was a complete disaster everywhere I looked, as if a battle had taken place only minutes before. Yet, I didn't find them anywhere," he turned, not daring to see the pained expression on her face.

"And Daniel? Is he alright? The last thing I remember, was pushing him out of the way. And then, I don't know if he ran to safety."

"I'm sure he's alright," he still wasn't facing her, which made it easier to hide _his _hurt expression from her.

**To be continued…**

**Hmm, I wonder what happens next. Wait! I _do _know! LoL! So you better stay tuned to see what happens that same night! All comments are welcome, even if it's criticism! Criticism is what makes a great writer!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Alright, I know Ch.6's ending was terrible! But hopefully it was intriguing enough for all of you to stay tuned! Let me just say that writer's block is a bitch! Anyway, I was kind of thinking about drawing a FanArt for this particular FanFic, but then it occurred to me, I don't own Photoshop or a scanner! Ugh! Hmm, I wonder if I can just draw it and then simply take a digital picture of it, can I do that? Do _any _of you know? That just shows how lazy I am to look at the rules for FanArt, but seriously, if any of you know, I will be very grateful! And another thing, I know I know I'm talking…well writing too much, just so you don't get confused, Serena is still dressed as Sailor Moon, but I'll be referring to her as Serena. Alright, I think that's all, here's Ch.7! Enjoy!**

"I hope they're all alright," Serena tried to stay as calm as possible, knowing that if she panicked she would probably end up doing something stupid and regretful.

"They're alright. And I'm sure they're all hoping that _you're _alright," he convinced her, as he bandaged the last wound on her body. He looked up at her from the wound, and she at him. They stayed like this for about a minute. How he missed having her alone in his apartment.

He knew he was staring too much, so he looked away, "You should get some rest. I'll bring something for you to eat after." He stood up, walking towards the door.

Serena on the other hand, was staring confusedly at a particular spot. Something had happened to her during that whole minute of staring Darien in the eyes. Like…a flash. She didn't know whether to be scared or not, but it had definitely confused her.

Before Darien walked out of the room, he looked back at her. When he saw the confused look on her face he questioned her, "Are you alright?"

She was holding her temple with one hand, when she looked up at him, "I–I don't know, it's like a flash suddenly appeared before me. But, it just happened so quickly, I don't know what to make of it."

Darien was intrigued, "What kind of flash?"

She looked quietly away from him, "I'm sorry, it's foolish."

"No. It's not, tell me," he persuaded, now walking back towards her.

She faced him again, "It was an image, but…," she looked away closing her eyes and smiling, thinking it was her exhausted mind playing tricks on her.

"But what? An image of what?" he asked her calmly, trying to sound casual.

"My mind's exhausted, I'm sure it's just playing tricks on me, but, what I saw was an image of you and me at the beach, just the two of us," she looked back up at him smiling awkwardly, "We were smiling and holding each other, as if we were in love ."

"Us?" Darien asked, surprised yet a bit excited that something was coming back to her.

"Yeah," she said, laughing it off, "I'm sorry, it _must _be my state."

He smiled softly, regarding her as if she was right, "Get some rest."

He walked towards the door and walked through it, happily believing that Serena was getting her memory back.

Serena thought about her flash, but just quickly fell asleep on it.

Daniel woke up, focusing his eyes with the darkness to try and figure out where he was. In the end, he couldn't. He figured it must be a secret place, for there weren't any windows to let any light in, only some weird looking light orbs. He tried to stand up, but something quickly caught him the wrists and ankles. He couldn't really make them out, but he figured they must be chains by the way they felt and the noise they made. He was about to struggle when he heard a voice call out to him.

Daniel looked up and focused all of his attention on the person speaking to him. There stood a man in silver armor and black cape. He couldn't see his entire face, for he was wearing a helmet that went well with his protective clothing.

"You're finally awake," the deep voice started, "For a moment there, a thought my servant had hit you with such force that I had taken you for dead."

"What do you want?" Daniel asked, not feeling intimidated by the man standing in front of him.

The man in front of him smiled coldly at him, "Just your body!"

Within a split second, there was a flash in front of Daniel and then his eyes turned dark, as if his soul had been taken from him.

The man walked up to the soulless body, stretched out his hand to its forehead and magically sucked the entire body within his palm.

Under the helmet, a victory smile had surfaced.

Serena woke up the next morning to a familiar smell. Luckily, her body had healed up faster thanks to Darien's care and for the fact that her body was stronger than that of a regular human. When she went into the kitchen, she found Darien placing the last of the pancakes on a plate.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she addressed him courteously.

"I trust you slept well," he commented after noticing her new clean outfit.

"I did, thank you," she said.

After they ate their breakfast, they discussed the scout situation, while leaving the television on in the background.

"I'm sure that, whoever's after you, will keep the scouts alive. But we're going to have to be cautions, we don't know who we're dealing with," Darien said logically.

Serena knew he was right, "The thing that I don't understand is why hasn't the one in charge presented him or herself to us yet? Most usually do by now…" she quickly turned to the T.V. after a reporter had just announced some breaking news.

"It is the most bizarre thing to ever happen here in Japan. For those of you just tuning in, an explosion was reported inside of the Tsukino residence," the reporter announced.

After Serena heard her family name her heart skipped a beat.

Here I have a neighbor who witnessed the whole thing just in front of the Tsukino residence! Please tell us what you saw," said the reporter.

The woman the reporter was interrogating was trembling, "I was just taking out the trash and getting the mail, just then, the Tsukino family arrived from their usual trip to the store. We greeted one another. As I began looking through my mail and heading back towards my house, I heard an explosion in back of me! I look back only to see flying debris from the Tsukino residence! After I called the fire department and an ambulance, I went back outside to see if anyone had survived, but the heat was too strong for me to even get close! After the flames were extinguished, the firefighters reported no survivors…," the woman took a deep breath to try and continue, "When they finally took out their bodies, I-I just couldn't believe it! I couldn't! As I saw their bodies being taken away, all I kept thinking was, 'I was just talking to these people, and now…they're gone."

"What a tragedy. Tell us, were you in close relationship to the Tsukino family?" the reporter questioned the woman.

"We all got along well-," she was cut-off when Darien turned off the television set.

He turned to Serena, only to feel devastated. Serena's eyes were bloodshot with tears falling from each of them.

"No…No…NOOO!" she screamed as she dropped herself to her knees.

"Serena…," Darien began.

Just as soon as he said her name, she stopped sobbing. She looked up at him in astonishment, "What did you say?"

But Darien couldn't bring himself to say it again.

"What did you call me?" she asked again, breathing and looking at him intensely.

He kept looking at her and still kept silent, not daring to break the trust he had won a few hours before.

"Who _are_ you!" she asked annoyed.

"I'm only trying to help you," he answered softly.

He bent down to her, but she pushed him away as she began getting up. She sprinted towards the door but quickly stopped when Darien called out to her, "Serena!"

She immediately turned to face him, "Are you the one who caused their deaths?" she asked, trying to hold back her anger, along with the rest of her emotions.

"No!" he said honestly.

"Do you know who did?" she questioned through clenched teeth, while a tear trailed down her cheek.

"I told you, I don't know who we're dealing with," Darien answered.

"How do I know you weren't lying to me then?" she asked.

"I would _never _lie to you," he answered her with truth behind every word.

Serena looked away from him, she didn't know what to think anymore. First, her friends were taken away from her. Then, her parents. And now, the man in front of her has revealed that he knows who she really is. She didn't know what to do, she was alone.

She took a few step towards the door, when Darien asked softly, "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here," she answered as she walked out the door.

When Serena finally made her way out of the building, she began walking quickly down the street trying to figure out how to get to her house, when it suddenly hit her, the news broadcast hadn't mentioned where her family's bodies had been taken. She stopped. She no longer knew where to go. In daze, she began walking, heading to wherever the road took her.

After walking a few blocks, Serena was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Serena…," it called out.

She turned to come face to face with the one person whom she'd completely forgotten. She let out a relieved sigh and ran to him arms.

"Daniel…," she said in his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she answered, not wanting him to stop holding her.

"We can talk about it at my place if you want," he suggested.

"Thank you," was all she could say.

From afar, Tuxedo Mask was watching.

**To be Continued…**

**Well, that's it, for now. Sorry for the delay. I'll be starting Ch.8 soon, I'm starting to get more into the story, and I know where I'm going with it now. Alright, well thanks a lot to those who reviewed my last piece. And keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: Thanks a lot to Naoko Takeuchi for creating such a spectacular story, along with it's brilliant characters. I'm only borrowing the characters, so don't sue! Thanks to all my loyal readers who reviewed! And without further ado, here's Ch. 8! **

Serena and Daniel arrived at his place. They had stayed silent all the way there, yet Serena hadn't minded.

Daniel closed the door behind him.

While Serena stood only a couple feet in front of him absorbing the atmosphere. She could tell he didn't use his apartment often. But then it occurred to her, he's a doctor, he doesn't have much time to be using it, seeing as how he's needed more at the hospital. She turned around to face him.

He was looking at her with great interest, which didn't bother her, he had always looked at her that way.

"You really _are _beautiful," he said.

Serena looked at him questioningly. She knew he'd said that to her before, but right now he made it sound as if he'd realized it for the very first time. Before she could reply, his lips were already on hers. His hands wrapping themselves around her waist, pressing her closer to his body. Serena gasped as she felt his kiss become more demanding, "Dan…," her voice began, but was quickly taken away when he fiercely dug his tongue inside her mouth. She felt one of his hands trail down in front of her, down her abdomen, and under her skirt. She pushed him away from her.

"Daniel, I-I thought we were going to discuss what's happened," she said hesitant.

He wasn't paying attention to her, he was tracing his lips with his fingers, reflecting back a couple seconds ago when he had his lips against hers.

"Daniel!" she cried, knowing he wasn't paying attention, also taking the fact that he wasn't being himself.

He looked up at her, "What did you see in that pathetic mortal?"

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"I mean," he said, taking a step toward her, "what did you see in the mortal of whom I've stolen his body and soul?"

She looked at him in horror, "Who are you?"

He smiled slyly at her. An unnatural wind flowed inside the apartment, and within a second Serena was looking at a man in silver armor and a black cape. At first, Serena could only see his lips, curled up in a sly smile. After he removed it, she noticed he had dark blue eyes with a trace of violet. His long brunette hair was tied in a low ponytail, while a few strands fell loose on his shoulders.

"My name is Rhye," he introduced himself.

He took a step towards her and continued, "I noticed you right away on my trip to Earth," he told her. "Seeing you lead a double life. One as a College daughter trying to lead a normal life, and the other as the heroin, Sailor Moon."

Serena was now drawing quick short breaths as she heard this, something had hit her. "You killed them," she said softly, tears beginning to trail down her face, "You killed my family!"

"I did," he admitted without caring.

With this, Serena didn't bother to think twice, she drew up her strength and swung her fist, aiming for his face. She widened her eyes as, with great precision, he grabbed her forearm, turned her so her back was to him and tightly wrapped it around her neck. He held her other arm behind her back.

"You'll do well to just listen to what I have to say," he whispered softly into her ear, smiling at what she had just attempted to do. Serena was looking at him from one side, clutching her teeth, showing her aggravation.

"At first, I thought you were going to be a problem in my plan," he began, holding her tighter against him, "But when I examined you closer, I began to understand you. You fight to protect the good. And most importantly, those you love," he stopped, and with a flick of his wrist, four tubes appeared before them, with in them were Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury. From what Serena could see, they were unconscious.

"Scouts!" Serena yelled, taking a step forward, but was held back, "Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling to set herself free in order to release her friends from those tubes.

"I made a few blood tests on them," he continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Turned out, that not _one _of them is from this planet. And, if my calculations are accurate, neither are you." he made great emphasis on the word 'you', as he whispered it to her.

"What difference does that make?" Serena asked fiercely.

"It makes a great difference, to me. From the moment I knew you weren't from the planet you so desperately protected, I became quite attracted to you," he said seductively, "Just like me, you fight for people who need it. Although we fight on the opposite side of the field, we both aim for the same goal. Victory."

After minutes of total uncertainty and when she didn't feel his breath on her neck anymore, she realized he had turned to the side, "I played a little game with you," he mentioned, turning her around to face him, still holding her arms tightly.

"Game?" she questioned in confusion.

"I suppose I'm not exactly proud of it, yet, I don't regret doing it," he spoke in riddles.

"You're not making sense," Serena said, angry.

He looked at her with cold eyes, "I had to get rid of him. Somehow I knew you belonged with him, and I knew you wouldn't do it on your own, so I did it for you. I erased him entirely from your mind," he smiled.

When he saw the lack of clarity on her flawless face, he continued, "It was easier than I had expected. Your mind was weak at the time, with no thoughts other than of _him_. Of course, no one can magically forget a person completely. At least, not on _this _planet. Which is why I had to make it seem like an accident. I won't deny how devastating it was to see you being drown and getting hurt the way you did. But, I knew you'd recover rapidly."

"Erased him from my mind?" she repeated, more to herself. 'I knew you belonged with him' echoed in her head.

Outside, Tuxedo Mask was hitting the window with his fists, trying to break it open. He had been doing this ever since he saw what Daniel had become. Yet, something was making it impossible for him to enter, a force field had surrounded the building.

"Serena," he said exhaustedly with each punch he made.

"Tuxedo Mask," a mystical voice said from behind him.

He stopped to face a bright light coming from behind him.

There in the middle of sky, stood a man in a white royal tuxedo, floating towards him.

With so much light the man was giving off, tuxedo mask had to have one of his hands before his eyes to try and shield some of it, "Who are you?" he asked.

When the man stood no more than three feet from Tuxedo Mask he spoke, "Perhaps if you took your hand away from your eyes you'd see me more clearly."

Slowly, Tuxedo Mask did as the man said and when alas saw the man in front of him went into a state of shock. He was looking at none other than himself.

"You're me?" he said, still looking at the man in front of him in awe.

"That's right," the man answered.

"From…from the future?" Tuxedo Mask asked in wonder.

"I _was _your future self. And that is why I'm here now. Something has happened in your time to change mine. And I know it has something to do with Queen Serenity," answered the man, still floating in midair.

"Queen Serenity? Are you talking about Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked anxious.

"First thing's first. Serena's inside this building with the one responsible for what's happened. You need to get her out!" ordered the man in the silver tuxedo.

"I've been trying! There's a force field around it!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, annoyed to think that the man who claims to be his future-self had just indicated that he hadn't tried anything to save her.

"There's always a weak point," the man said in fact, searching around for something indicating the point of weakness. And with success, he was able to discover it, "There!" he yelled, pointing at what seemed to be a portal.

"Be careful, that portal could teleport you anywhere," the man in the white tuxedo said, still standing close behind.

"Can't you help me!" Tuxedo Mask asked anxiously.

"Haven't you noticed yet? I'm not of this world, only a memory cast away thanks to the intruder," said the man bitterly.

"Then I have no choice, I have to go through the portal if I'm to save Serena!" Tuxedo Mask jumped in the middle of the portal and prayed that it will get him one step closer to the woman he loves.

He landed hard on his knees, while scanning the room he had been thrown into. The room was dimly lit with orbs flying here and there.

There was some rustling in the background making Tuxedo Mask cautious. As an orb got closer to the object which cause the rustling a figure came into focus. Tuxedo Mask widened his eyes as he come face to face with none other than the ferocious, Griever.

**To be continued…**

**I know I took longer than expected, but every time I proof read it, I noticed many mistakes! Anyway, I know I kept mentioning the future Tuxedo Mask as 'the man', but you have to understand that not even the _real _Tuxedo Mask know what to refer to him as, not yet at least. The story's almost over, I'm not quite sure if I should make it two more chapters, one, or even three, I'll just see as I write. Thanks for reading and as always, comments are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

-1Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I have to be completely honest; I never imaged to get so many loyal readers for this FanFic! I began one once, and I didn't get much feedback, which kind of let me down, but this was way back before I knew this cool site existed! Anyway, thanks A LOT to those people who keep telling me to write more! It really encourages me! And now, on with the story!**

"You have but one choice," Rhye told Serena, "If you wish for your friends to be safe and your family to be alive again, you'll take my hand," he let go of one of Serena's hands and brought his own in front for her to see, "Together, we'll build a better future for this planet."

"Do you really think the people of this planet will listen to you!" Serena asked angrily. "So far, you've done nothing but place all them in danger with that _thing _you've sent after me!"

"But on the contrary," he began, "once they see you by my side, they will realize just how trustworthy I am to have the one they've always relied on next to me."

Serena looked at him in horror.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was locked in a battle between the merciless Griever. And so far, Griever had inflicted more damage upon his rival. Tuxedo Mask was on one knee, catching his breath.

"I will enjoy hearing you cry out in pain," Griever growled, while making his way towards his opponent.

Tuxedo Mask looked up at Griever through clenched teeth. Without warning, Tuxedo Mask picked up his entire form with both hands and threw himself towards Griever, aiming his feet precisely at his face.

Griever yelled out in fury, which did nothing to stop Tuxedo Mask from punching and kicking him in that same region, hoping that his head was his weak point.

This seemed to make Griever aggravated. For when Tuxedo Mask was about to give his final blow, Griever caught his leg, piercing it deeply with his claws.

"It's NOT my time to die!" Griever's now deformed face growled.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't deny just how painful having thick claws penetrating his leg was, but something occurred to him, Serena was still waiting for him!

"Yes, it is!" Tuxedo Mask moaned, and with his final strength, having Griever's claws holding his leg in place, he turned his whole body swiftly around, straightening his other leg and aiming it precisely to the back of Griever's head, sending him to the floor, unconscious. Unfortunately, for Tuxedo Mask, seeing as how Griever's claws were still holding on to him during the fall, brought him down as well, making his wound worse.

Once he was able to stand, he began limping his way out of the room. He made sure to lock the door behind him, not wanting to know what would happen should Griever awaken. He encountered a long corridor with many doors on either sides. If he didn't know any better, he was certain it was a place for prisoners.

He focused his eyes to the end of the corridor and beheld a shining light leading to the exit of this prison. He made this his goal and began walking towards it.

"So, what do you say, Serena?" Rhye continued, "Are you going to let your friends and family down?"

"I want to know one thing first." Serena looked at Rhye straight in the eye.

"Yes?" Rhye smiled, urging her to go on.

Serena didn't know how to continue, until alas she closed her eyes and said, "The man," she opened her eyes again staring up at him, "wh-who was he?"

Rhye's smile faded, his eyes turning cold, "He shouldn't matter to you anymore."

"You said you _knew _he and I belonged together, I should at least know who he was before I stand by your side."

Rhye's smile dawned on him again, "Is this the condition for you taking my hand?"

She couldn't help but stare at him once more. She had to admit he was handsome, tall, and the way he presented himself brought out his physique. But how could she marry someone whose holding her friends captive, killed her family, killed Daniel, and erased the one person whom she's actually supposed to be with?

Yet, he could give them back to her. That's what he said at least.

"You also said you'd give me back my friends and revive my family," she reminded him.

"Of course," he answered honestly.

"And what about Daniel?" Serena remembered, "He did nothing to deserve what you did to him!"

"I _will _revive him, but you will _never _see him again!" he said bitterly.

"Alright," she answered softly after a moment, knowing that at least he'd have his life back.

"Are these the conditions for you taking my hand?" he repeated.

"They are," she answered.

"Then…kiss me," it wasn't a demand, it was more of a request.

She hadn't expected him to ask her this, but what choice did she have?

She looked at his eyes, slowly making her way down to his lips. Being as tall as he was, she gently got on her tip toes. He had already let go of her arms, which made it easier for her to hold on to his forearms for support. She brought her lips close to his, until finally she closed the gap. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. Five slow seconds passed by and Serena's lips parted from his. She was thankful that he hadn't forced his tongue inside like before. And for a split second, a vision flashed before her eyes. She was in the Moon Kingdom, her home. Her real home. She was standing on her balcony and facing a tall man in armor, whose face was in shadow. Slowly, she tip toed and brought her lips towards his. She felt his arms wrap lovingly around her figure. Feeling so protected and loved by this man holding her, she brought up her hands and held his face tenderly in place. And for a minute, she felt as though nothing else mattered. As long as she was with this man embracing her warmly, she was happy.

Serena was brought back to reality. Except, not so confused as the other times she's had those flashes. She knew for certain that the man standing before her was the man she belonged with. For when she kissed him, it was because she wanted to, not because she was being told to. And other than that, it felt right to kiss him.

Something else dawned upon her. Those lips. She was sure she'd felt them before. Serena touched her lips lightly with her finger tips.

She felt a finger under her chin, kindly bringing her to look up.

"Do you still want to know who that man is?" he asked her defiantly.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

Tuxedo Mask had arrived at his goal. He was in a semi dark room. But Serena was not there.

"Damn it!" he moaned.

Something in a corner caught his eye. It was the only thing providing the room any light. He stepped towards it and realized it was an orb, just like the ones he'd seen down where he was battling Griever. As he reached to touch it, it glowed brighter. And for an instant, he remembered what his future self told him, 'Everything has a weakness'.

'If this **_is _**what I think it is,' he thought to himself, 'Did he really think it was safe to keep it **_here_**? _Unless_, he thought no one would reach it here, seeing as how one had to confront Griever first.'

Darien picked up the orb with one hand, 'There's only one way to find out'. He began to run, holding the orb in one hand and ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, when suddenly, he felt the earth move underneath his feet, 'We're moving?'

"Ugh! I don't have time to be thinking right now, Serena needs me!"

He sprinted off again, letting his instinct guide him to Serena…

**To be continued…**

**Guess what! There's only one more chapter to go! And don't worry, everything's going to be explained, like for starters; what that orb really is (I'm sure a few of you have guessed it right), and most importantly, whether or not Serena will remember Darien. I'll be writing another FanFic, not based on Sailor Moon (Sorry!), I haven't decided on what series yet, but these are the ones I'm mostly leaning on: Inuyasha, Witch Hunter Robin, Wolf's Rain, and (I know this is not an anime) Harry Potter (I think I may have a good plot to finally defeat Lord Voldemort. I'll also be adding a character of my own which will be helping Harry out. But I won't give you any more hints, you'll have to check it out!) _As always, your comments are greatly appreciated!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Only Daniel Alexander) Thanks to Naoko Takeuchi once again for creating this fascinating anime. **

**Gosh!! I'm so sorry to have kept all of you waiting this much! I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following people who have stayed with me since the beginning: GravityGrave, Starfairy14s, JasMiaka, Celestial Samurai, Shorties630, RosebudJaime, serenity287, Silver Moon Goddess1, Thank you all for your support!! I know I had said at the end of last chapter that this would be the last chapter for 'Remember Me', but since I've thought of a few more things to add to this particular story, this will be the second chapter to the last. Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Enjoy! **

Through the shadows, Tuxedo Mask let his heart lead him to where Serena was. With the orb still in hand, he held his hope with it as well.

While running, something he had not thought of suddenly became clear. His dream, he no longer dreamed of her dying on their wedding day. Not because he didn't belong with her. But because the enemy had changed their future! He and Serena were never married to begin with! He had been erased from Serena's memories. And she had married the man holding her captive!

'Is that our future? Will Serena never remember me? No! No, Serena will never submit to _anyone_!' he thought, tightening his grip on the orb.

"I still can't believe you're mine now," Rhye caressed Serena's silky cheek, trailing down to her now swollen rosy lips. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd caused them to be that way.

Her lips parted to speak, "You promised me something."

"I know I did. But that doesn't stop me from enjoying what's mine now," he pushed his body hard towards her and pinned her to the wall, grinning down at her.

Serena let out a frustrated groan through clenched teeth when she felt him crush her body with his.

"Let me just tell you this now," he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Your muscles will be sore _every _morning."

"You're disgusting," she resented.

He smirked at her neck, "You made me that way."

Slowly, he pulled away from her. When he was about 5 feet away from her he began, "To be honest, I don't even think he's alive anymore. He came here to find you, see. But unfortunately, every time someone tries to enter this place, they are immediately sent to my slave's chamber. You'd know all about _him_. You've made acquaintances with him twice." Rhye took a moment to remember the two encounters. " I do regret doing that to you. But I had to know you were strong," he grinned.

"How _would _he know where to find me in the first place?" she asked, changing the subject. Aggravated to know that he had sent that thing after her only to 'test her'!

"Oh, he knows…or better yet, _knew _where to find you. He just didn't make it out ali—" he was interrupted by a red flash that had suddenly come between them.

Serena turned her gaze toward the object and widened her eyes in surprise. A red rose pierced the floor. She quickly turned to the opposite direction to look fixedly upon the man she had run away from. And unknowingly, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"H-How?" Rhye stammered and bewildered.

"Everything has a weakness. Even, _you_," Tuxedo Mask voiced.

"You can't kill me!" Rhye laughed mockingly.

Tuxedo Mask slowly held out the glowing orb in front of him.

Rhye widened his eyes, "_Where did you find that_?!" he asked.

"_It _found me. Perhaps even _your own life _doesn't think you deserve to live. Which is why it willingly made itself be found so easily. "

"Silence!" Rhye screamed. Unsheathing his sword, he charged toward Tuxedo Mask.

"I may not be good at _saving _a life. But I am good at _destroying _one!" With one swift movement, Tuxedo Mask threw the orb in the air. And with great aim, he shot a rose in its direction, penetrating it directly in the middle. And, within a millisecond, it broke. Sending thousands of its glowing pieces to where gravity thought them best.

"No!" Serena yelled, making Tuxedo Mask turn at her direction in shock.

He noticed her running towards the man he'd sworn to hate.

Rhye had been about 4 feet away from Tuxedo Mask, when his body froze to, literally, witness the shattering of his life. When his body gave out, his sword slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, followed by his body.

"What have you done?!" she yelled at him, while falling to her knees next to Rhye's corpse.

This took Tuxedo Mask by surprise.

"He was about to tell me the _truth_!" she shouted, tears streaming down her soft cheeks now, "He was going to tell me who I _truly _belonged with!! He was going to bring back my family… (Sob)…my friends (sob)…Daniel."

She looked down, not directly at Rhye, not to anything in particular, she just grieved for her loss.

He noticed her body trembling in sadness, bringing tears to his eyes. How he hated seeing her so depressed. Would the prospect of him giving up his own life in exchange for her happiness passed by, he would grasp on to it without a doubt.

Tuxedo Mask walked toward her and kneed next to her.

"I'm alone," she whispered through breaking sobs, "I'm all alone."

He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, "No. No you're not. You _never _will be. Not when _I'm _here with you."

Serena blinked a few times, stopping her sobs, 'I've heard those words before.' She slowly turned her head to look directly into his stormy blue eyes.

"Not when…I love you," he whispered.

Serena's eyes widened, a flash had suddenly engulfed her vision.

She was wearing her white gown. She stood on her balcony, desolately looking up at Planet Earth.

"I'm so alone," she whispered, thinking she was the only one on the balcony.

"You're not alone," a familiar voice whispered in the back.

Quickly, Serena turned around to look at a tall young man in armor, and into the same stormy blue eyes she'd come to love.

"Darien!" she responded happily.

"You'll never be alone, Serena. Not when _I'm _with you," he had made his way to her, and now stood right in front of her.

She gave him a grateful smile, and without any hesitation, she got on her tip toes and closed his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her warmly and protectively. She brought up her hands and held his face affectionately for better access.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, making her eyes open and stare into his, "I love you, Serena. When you ever feel alone, just _remember me_."

Her vision brought her back to stare once more into those blue eyes she's missed, it would seem, forever. She felt so guilty for allowing herself to forget the one person she's cared so much about. But she also couldn't help but feel relieved. Relieved, that she was back with him. Relieved that she was finally out of that dark hole she's felt so desolated in.

"Please remember me, Serena," he choked, not caring to hide his tears from her any longer.

Serena's hand made its way to Tuxedo Mask's cheek, letting out a sigh of happiness through her quivering lips "I love you too, Darien."

At this, Tuxedo Mask's tears stopped. He looked straight into her eyes for any sign of doubt. Any sign telling him it wasn't _his _Serena saying those words, but an intruder disguised as her. In the instant he found none, he did the only thing he'd been dying to do: he kissed her ardently. He held her against his body, feeling himself melt when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his. 'God, how could I have forgotten _him_? How?!' she thought, feeling tears running down her cheeks again.

Darien felt his own cheeks becoming moist, that's when he broke the kiss. He looked down at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, hiding her eyes with her bangs, "I'm sorry!" she began, "I'm sorry I'm so weak!"

"No," he said quickly, "No you're not! You know why? Because, you made it back! You were strong to get yourself back!" he reasoned, fighting back his own tears.

"Because of you," she said, looking back up to him, "You helped me get back. You helped to remember you."

He smiled at the realization that she had remembered what he'd said long ago.

"Thank you, Dar—," she was interrupted when she felt something moving underneath her. Immediately, something dawned on her.

Tuxedo Mask saw the eagerness in her eyes, "What is it?"

"There's still something I must do," she answered calmly, while getting on her feet.

He saw her take off her broach, and almost instantly, it changed into a small, shimmering sphere. Her clothing changed a few seconds after. Wearing her white moon gown, she looked exactly as she had remembered herself in those flashbacks. She held the Imperium Crystal with great care.

Its brilliant shine didn't compare to hers, though. She was her own bright star, showing off her beauty, power, intelligence, strength, and grace.

"No, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, "The Imperium Crystal's too powerful!"

She looked at him with her serene expression, "You can help me, Darien," she answered calmly.

He regarded her with uncertainty, "How?"

She smiled, "Do you remember that broadcast saying that my family had passed away? I had immediately thought about using the crystal to bring them back. But…I couldn't. I knew I didn't have the strength to wield it. Deep inside me, I knew something was missing. But, not anymore, Darien! I have _you _now. _You're _the something I was missing! You give me strength and power to wield the Imperium Crystal!" she walked toward him, reaching for his hand, "And most importantly, I have your love!"

He took back his hand, and in an instant, Serena was being crushed with his body. His arms had tightly wrapped around her figure, taking her by surprise.

'How can I have that much of an impact on her?' he thought, grateful.

"I'll do what I can," he whispered to her, while at the same time changing his own clothes and into his armor. Proving, even more, that her flashback had been right!

She took a small step back, enough to have a good look at him, "Thank you."

Once they were situated in a spot she felt most comfortable in, Darien placed both hands on her shoulders. At that very moment, everything went dark. Darien could no longer see in front of him, but felt grateful to still feel Serena's soft shoulders underneath his touch.

'I have to be strong with her,' he encouraged himself.

Without warning, a bright light shone out from Serena's hands, followed by a gust of wind that surrounded them both. The light was so bright, Darien almost looked away, but refused, he was sure Serena wouldn't look away, and neither would he.

Darien took a glance at Serena. The picture he saw was enough to take his breath away. She looked so motivated to bring back the people she'd lost, yet she was still able to control her movements with ultimate grace.

'Please,' Serena pled the Crystal, 'please, give them back to me. They didn't deserve to die because of me.'

One by one, Serena's loved ones appeared. Until, finally, seven bodies lay in front of them. Her family, along with the four scouts.

'Someone's missing…,' she thought. 'Daniel! Why didn't Daniel come back?'

That thought quickly left her as more wind encircled them and the Crystal shone brighter, putting more pressure on Serena's hands and draining more power from her.

Darien heard her soft moan, he had noticed the light become brighter, but wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, "Serena? What's wrong? You've brought the others back. You can stop now."

"I can't," he heard her moan out, "there-there's more people!"

"You have to stop, Serena!" he held her shoulders tighter.

"The Crystal's calling out to them…," she whispered in realization. Widening her eyes as she began to see orbs in front of her, just like the one Darien had held.

Darien also noticed them. He widened his eyes, 'those orbs within Griever's chamber weren't just there to light up the room! They were _lives_ reaching out for _someone _to save them!' He looked desperately back at Serena. She looked exhausted.

'And now…they have found her.'

Serena let out another moan, this one sounding more drained. She could no longer see clearly, her vision had become blurry and dull. Though she knew she couldn't stop. Not when she knew she was close to setting those people free!

"Please hold on just a bit longer, Serena!" he motivated her, releasing most of his golden power and transferring it to her.

Gradually, Serena's vision improved, quickly taking notice in the Crystal's golden glow.

She looked over her shoulder, and stared at Darien, smiling gratefully at him.

Slowly, the orbs became bigger. When finally, in succession, they let out a bright light and disappeared. Leaving behind a body, lying down on the floor.

Serena fell to her knees, letting out an exhausted cry. Darien followed, holding her body against his for support.

"Serena!" she heard four familiar voices call out to her.

She looked up to see the four scouts kneeing in front of her. Each with the same expression as the one next to the other.

"Are you alright??" Mars finally asked.

Serena gave them a weak, but comforting smile, "I'll be fine."

Mars looked past her and right into Darien's eyes. He understood, "She remembers."

With no warning, Mars threw herself at Serena and hugged her. It was one of the best hugs Serena could have ever gotten.

"Looks like they're waking up," Darien said, referring to the people laying on the floor.

Serena looked behind her, and found her family, Daniel, and the people she had set free, getting on their feet. Serena smiled in relief.

"Serena!" Daniel ran towards her and hugged her close. "I'm so glad you're alright."

And without a second for Serena to react, he leaned over and kissed her. Quickly, Serena pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Serena looked back at Daniel with remorse. "Daniel, there's something I have to tell you. But not now. We have to get out of here first." she said to him.

Once they were all ready to leave. Serena instructed the scouts to stay behind the group, while she and Darien led the way.

As they neared the exit. Serena could feel a mysterious presence watching them.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered to Darien, making sure not to be heard by the rest.

"I do. And it feels familiar," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked, becoming worried for the others.

"Griever," he said.

And, as if on cue, Griever pounced at Serena. Sending her on the hard, cold floor.

Quickly, the scouts ordered the rest of the people back to where it was safe. Then running to help Serena.

The intense impact had made Serena's vision blurry. But not enough to not notice that Griever was holding her down by her shoulders with his claws.

"I WILL FINISH WHAT I WAS SENT OUT TO DO!" he screamed at Serena.

"Don't do this…" Serena whispered.

"QUIET!" he picked her up and slammed her back down.

**To be continued…**

**Aah! Sorry for, yet, another cliffhanger!! Stay tuned for the final installment of 'Remember Me'! Don't worry I won't take another year to update/ PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE COMMENT!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Remember Me

By _AngelnamedEcarg76_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Only Daniel Alexander) Thanks to Naoko Takeuchi for creating this fascinating anime. **

**I apologize for taking more than FOUR years to update! I'm sure all of you have probably forgotten about this story! But can any of you believe I had writer's block? =/ And for that I am truly sorry! But I'm making it up with the final chapter... and I made it extra long! =D**

Griever's claws were pierced into Serena's back, making it impossible to escape.

"Serena!" her friends ran to her help.

One after the other, they shot their attacks toward Griever. With much to their surprise, it worked this time. Griever flew off, roaring in pain. Landing fiercely to the ground.

Darien was at Serena's side in an instant. Feeling helpless, he gently turned her around, being careful of her wounded back.

"Serena..." he whispered.

She groaned before sarcastically saying, "That was a surprise."

Without hesitating, she placed both her hands on to the cold cement and pushed herself up.

"Wait!" he intervened.

It was too late, she was on her feet smiling down at him, "I've had worse, believe me."

Darien was quickly brought back to the time he had aided her in his apartment. And just as quickly, brought back.

"Besides," she turned toward the direction where Griever had flown, looking serious now, "He's still alive."

"What's your plan?" he asked her.

"He's weak now, that last blow took a lot out of him. But I know what to do." she told him.

Serena summoned out her wand. Taking a perfect aim towards Griever. With great strength, she shot out the incantation she knew so well. The wands' brilliant light shone out like shooting stars across the night sky.

It was a complete surprise to Griever, who in a short amount of time was only able to look at what would soon be its demise. He soon found himself engulfed in light, and all Serena could hear was his last agonizing roar.

"It's over," Serena turned towards Darien after a few minutes.

"Serena!" the scouts came running.

"How did you know it was going to work this time?" Raye asked, she remembered the last time Serena had used the wand. And how it failed.

"I'm not sure. I just knew." Serena answered, looking around to find her family and Daniel, along with the others she had saved. "We should probably find a way out. It's not safe here."

"This way," Darien pointed.

He brought them to the room where all the glowing orbs had once brightened it. All they found was an empty dark space.

"Darien?" Serena asked as she scanned the room, "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"I'm sure of it," he took a step towards one of the walls and placed his right hand on it. He turned, extending his other hand for Serena, "Give me your hand."

She placed her hand in his without hesitation. He pulled her to his side, and held out her hand in the same manner his was against the wall. The second her fingertips touched the cold stone structure, a portal opened. Serena gasped as she looked up at her lover as he said, "It's alright. Trust me. I know this will get us back."

"How do we know we won't be transported to out doom?" some unfamiliar voice called out.

"Trust us," Serena said sincerely, turning around to face them all.

"I'll go first." Everyone looked around to see who had spoken. Serena stared into Daniel's calm, loving eyes. And even though her heart knew she belonged with Darien, she couldn't help but feel guilty. He walked until he stood in front of Serena. "I trust you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

With that, Daniel stepped into the portal and disappeared. And within a few seconds they heard his voice, "If you can hear me, I'm alright. It's safe."

The scouts gathered everyone else as soon as they heard Daniel. One by one they disappeared, only to hear relieved and happy voices at the other end.

When at last it was Serena and Darien's turn, they both stepped into the portal hand in hand and felt their bodies press together. In the instant their eyes adjusted, they were shocked to find themselves no where near the scouts. As they began to investigate their surroundings, they found that they were in the middle of a clear hill, surrounded by nothing but wild flowers. To their right, they discovered a sparkling crystal palace. Their curiosity was suddenly taken way by a moving object heading their way. Serena and Darien stood their ground. Even if they did run, there was no where they could hide. They waited.

As the object came to view, Darien realized, with confusion, it was his future self walking towards them.

"Darien?...," Serena whispered with uncertainty.

Once King Endymion was in close proximity for him to speak, he stopped.

"I'm glad you made it here safely." He smiled.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Serena countered.

King Endymion looked at her with warm, loving eyes, "Princess, I am King Endymion."

Serena's eyes grew with surprise.

"I gather that with your shocked expression, Darien didn't tell you about me," King Endymion laughed.

"No... he didn't," she took a quick glance up at Darien and just as quickly back to King Endymion.

"Let's just say, I didn't think I'd see you again," Darien finally spoke through clenched teeth.

The King smiled,"But you will see me. As you grow older and wiser, you will become who I am now. As long as the peace and future are no longer disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Serena asked.

"Yes. And that is the reason I brought you here. I need to explain what happened. And why." The King spoke.

"Are you going to explain why Darien was erased from my memory?" Serena asked.

Endymion nodded," But I'm sure Rhye already made you, somewhat, aware of how it happened..."

Serena looked at him. She remembered a few details... at least, the vague ones Rhye had tried to justify.

"It was the day Darien broke up with you."

The last sentence brought Serena agony.

"You ran. With your focus on nothing else but Darien. Darien's face. Darien's laughter. You focused on every memory you had of him. And that was exactly what Rhye wanted. The accident was no accident. As soon as the devastating impact hit you, both your body and mind became weak. At that moment, he was able to invade your mind and erase the last person occupying your thoughts."

It was true, Serena remembered trying to recall the happy times she'd spent with Darien. She wanted to replace the hurt and sadness as she was running home. Never had she felt such anguish.

"He was not from this planet as you recall," he continued as soon as he saw that he had their full attention. "He must've had incredible power for such act. So I researched him. He came from a planet called Leyon. He was King. Loved by all... or so he thought. His people turned on him. They became weary of his need for war. Of his need to destroy. Unfortunately for the people, Rhye had also grown tired of them. One by one, he killed them all. He became irrational and went in a state of frenzy. In the end, his lack of interest enthralled him to take his own life. However, he remained alive."

"He believed himself to be immortal. What he didn't know, was what had kept him alive was his own demonic energy. The energy had completely taken over his whole body. He was wise, however, he sealed his only remaining fragment of life into an orb like object. Carrying it along his journey, taunting death whenever chance presented itself. Death, regardless, was always on his heels. Following him, waiting for the opportunity of one day attaining the orb which held his life... and soul." he finished.

"Do you mean to tell me, that the thing that led me to believe and realize that the orb was his life... was non other than Death?" Darien asked bewildered.

"Would that be so difficult to believe? But then again, you followed your instinct and your heart."

Darien looked down at Serena. The words the King spoke were true. If it hadn't been for his strong love for Serena, he would have never believed that Death was actually helping him.

"His interest in Serena was very clear," the King spoke. "He had been traveling from Galaxy to Galaxy. Desperately trying to find a worthy opponent. What he found on Earth, however, was something much more. He had traveled alone for so long, that now he thought he'd found someone to ease his loneliness."

King Endymion approached Serena, "I'm sure he made an agreement with you."

She looked up at him as if she'd been caught doing something wrong, "He'd promised he'd bring back everyone I'd lost, as long as I remained by his side."

"You wouldn't have stayed with your loved ones for so long. I'm sure he was willing to bring them back, just before he'd forced you to travel the universe with him," Endymion finished.

It was the second time Serena felt guilty that day. She knew that the deal she'd made with Rhye would somehow lead to departing from her loved ones. But, all she had cared about was knowing they were alive. Yet, hearing the words being spoken out loud made her ashamed. Ashamed that she had given in so easily to Rhye, instead of fighting for her family, her friends, Darien... and herself.

A hand grasped Serena's. She looked up to look into Darien's eyes. With that small gesture, she understood his meaning.

"And now, I owe you both an apology." The King straightened. "It was because of me that Darien had those reoccurring nightmares, which in result, ended your relationship."

"You?" Darien shot out.

"I need to explain my actions." Endymion raised a hand to stop him.

"I made a mistake on my part," he lifted Serena's chin with one hand, "I had believed that my past self had performed something that had unknowingly changed the future. With that in mind, I kept reappearing in Darien's dreams, telling him to stay away from you."

Serena had been holding her breath throughout the whole explanation. She tore herself away from him. Not willing to look back into his ocean eyes, she stared at nothing in particular, grieving at what had just been said to her.

Darien held Serena tightly, no longer willing to let her go.

And to Serena's surprise, King Endymion performed to most unexpected gesture. He reached for her hand and got down on one knee, "Please, forgive me."

She looked down at him, and the only thing she could bring herself to think about was how much she loved the person in front of her. Even-though she knew him to be from the future, it was still the same man she'd given her heart to.

"Just promise me something," she began.

"Anything," he answered with determination.

"Promise me, that if something like this happens again, you will inform BOTH of us in person and not in our dreams."

He chuckled, "I promise."

"Good," she said.

Before releasing her hand, King Endymion pressed his lips against it, indicating his promise.

"So where is she- er me?" Serena had trouble getting those words out.

The King smiled as he stood up. "She's inside the Palace, feeding... Luna," he lied, partially.

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip. She had been curious to see what her future self looked like.

"I should probably return you to your time. I'm sure everyone is worried about you," he stated.

"Right...," Serena ended.

The King led them down the hill on which they had been brought to. Following him through a bridge which crossed a small river. They walked through a field of wild flowers until they reached a white door in the middle of no where.

The King spoke, "I instructed Sailor Pluto to create this portal just for an hour. It will transport you back to your time, where your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you for all the information you gave us. I can't imagine all the therapy I would've needed after this," she kidded.

Endymion chuckled, "I'll keep my promise."

Serena smiled at him, and as if on instinct, she wrapped her arms around him, "Take care of our future."

"Keep our past safe," he returned.

As if both knew what the other were thinking, King Endymion and Darien gave the other a simple nod.

With that, Serena and Darien approached the portal, not bothering to look back. For both knew, they'll see it again one day.

**Present time...**

It was almost sundown, a few people passing by were going on about their business. Little did they know, their heroine was missing...

"I'm sure they're fine," Rey tried to reassure Daniel again. She couldn't bring herself to believe they were gone.

'They can't be!' she thought. 'They were right behind us...how-'

Before she could finish her thought, a bright light came from the opposite direction of where they had originally been brought back.

The light dimmed, and two silhouettes could be seen.

"Serena!" Daniel ran to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, scanning her form for any injuries. Though, found it quite impossible with the gown she still had on.

"I'm fine," she informed him with a gentle smile.

"What happened?" Mina was the first to ask the question that was plaguing everyone's mind.

"We'll explain it all tomorrow. Where's my family? And the others?" It was Serena's turn to worry. She had not noticed their absence.

"It's alright, your parents volunteered to take the others home. You should have seen their faces, Serena. They were so happy to be back." Lita answered.

"I'm just glad everyone made it back alright," Serena sincerely said.

It had been unnoticed to all. All, but to Raye. Both men, standing next and in front of Serena, were looking fixedly at one another. To Raye's amazement, both seemed to be of equal stature and physique. If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn Darien and Daniel were in a standoff.

"Why don't we all get some rest !" Raye offered, hoping to end the little silent war, "I'm sure this day hasn't been easy for you Serena. So, I think we should all go home and recharge."

And, even though Serena thought she could use the rest, she knew she needed to clarify some things first. To Daniel in particular.

"You guys go ahead. There's a few things I need to take care of first." she obliged.

They all understood. And even though Raye knew the doctor's intentions with Serena were pure, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew he'd fallen in love with her best friend. But she just couldn't bring herself to see Serena with someone other than Darien.

"Alright," Raye walked off, followed by the rest of the scouts.

Now that they had been left almost alone with her, both men waited to see whom she'd turn to first.

Serena turned to Darien, "Would you mind checking if my family made it home alright?"

Darien couldn't deny how much he wanted to hold her again. But he couldn't object to her request. "Of course," he nodded once. And without thinking twice, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

Upon Darien's departure, Serena smiled to Daniel, "Shall we take a walk?"

His lips were on hers before she could react. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was gentle enough for Serena to gather how much love he had for her.

"Daniel...," she looked down sadly.

"I know what you're going to say," he whispered, lifting up her chin courteously with his forefinger. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"And I understand," he smiled, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "All of those moments we spent together were wonderful! You made me so happy! But..." she paused, "there were times I felt like a part of me was missing...almost empty. Does that make sense?" she looked up at him.

He cupped her cheek, caressing her soft skin. "There were times I noticed you looking at me differently. But I thought that was because you still found me to be someone new in your life. Someone you were beginning to be fond of. Apparently, that was not the case. You were seeing someone I _reminded_ you of."

Serena was surprised to hear of this. She had never noticed herself staring at him. She must have looked extremely foolish. However, he worded his last sentence just right.

"I hate myself for doing this to you. I'm completely at fault. Yet, your so understanding. Making me feel even worse..." she looked down.

"That's because I love you."

There was a gasp.

"Regardless of what's happened before and after this whole incident, I am completely in love with you. It's going to be very difficult for me to let you go," he finished.

Not knowing how long she'd been holding her breath, Serena finally exhaled. Continuing her normal breathing.

She couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing she could say to make this better. So she did the only thing she thought would help. She hugged him, tightly. Sobbing on his chest. Relieved that he accepted, by wrapping her in his arms.

"I need you to promise me something, Serena," he began.

She gulped her last sob, and answered, "Anything!"

"Promise me you'll never give up. Promise me that you'll do everything within your power to be happy. Even on rainy days, when the drops appear like tears...I want you to see them as nothing else but fairy dust, sparkling and magical. Because this world wants you to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy."

She was looking at him know, "I promise."

"Fly now, my Angel," he finished, kissing the top of her head.

...***...

Serena stood in-front of her house. It looked exactly as it had before the accident. Not one brick was out of place. It was as if nothing had happened. The lights were off. And for the first time, she noticed how exhausted she was. She dragged herself upstairs, stopping at the front of her parent's door and placing her hand against it. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She knew she'd come so close to losing them, and now here she was, getting that rare second chance.

"Let them rest," a soft voice said behind her.

She wasn't startled. She knew he'd be waiting for her.

"Come on," Darien gently removed her hand from the door and led her to her room.

Before arriving, she wiped off the tears from her face with her free hand. She didn't want him to see her crying again. Even though tomorrow, her puffy eyes would be a straight give away.

He released her hand, and pushed the door open for her. "How are your shoulders?"

She let out a stifled laugh, suddenly remembering being clawed down by Griever a few hours ago. "I've been too tired to notice. How do they look?" She divided her soft gold locks and pulled them forward so they fell against her chest, revealing two wounded shoulders. He approached her, never revealing in his face the pain he truly felt for her inside.

"Let's go to your room." he suggested.

She hadn't even noticed the twinkling of lights when she had passed her room before. But now, being inside she noticed all the flickering candles and red roses surrounding her.

"Your parents were asleep before I got here. So I thought I'd surprise you," Darien stated.

"You did an amazing job," she whispered, still admiring her room.

He was looking at her, smiling lovingly. Never had he seen anything so angelic. Sure, her gown was a little torn, yet, she was glowing. Her eyes sparkling along with the candles. And her soft pale skin stood out beautifully among the red roses.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect place to do this," he caressed her cheek, winning her full attention, "To be in the room that makes you who you are. The place where so many memories are kept. A place where, everywhere I look, it makes me think of you. I want nothing more than to be with you and to make you happy."

She was looking at him, not sure where he was going with this.

He then got down on one knee, and reached out for her left hand. At the same time, he reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Serena, Princess of the Moon, will you make me the most happiest man in the universe and take my hand in marriage?"

Her gasp was low, but audible to him as he held out the most stunning rose shaped diamond ring.

She released her hand from him and brought both of hers to her face. No longer could she hold her tears.

After a few minutes Darien began to feel worried, until she dropped her hands and showed him that she was indeed crying. But crying tears of joy.

"Yes!" she cried. "A thousand times Yes!"

He stood on both feet engulfing her in his embrace. Both laughing in utter happiness.

**Four Years Later**

"I can't believe you waited so long for this, Serena," Raye was being Raye. "If it were me, I would've done it a month after he'd asked!"

"Raye," Serena warned her, "I've told you before."

"Yes, yes. I know. But even Darien agreed with me. Though he did say he'd wait until you were ready. Such love he has for you," she ended her last sentence in such a dramatic way that even Serena couldn't hold her laughter.

"I simply didn't think getting married right out of High School was the right thing to do. Besides, my parents agreed with me that I should get my University Degree first."

"When did you become so mature? Don't move!" Raye continued placing small pink blossoms on Serena's hair.

"I resent that!" Serena laughed.

She heard Raye giggle behind her.

"And….finished!" Raye exclaimed after placing the final blossom.

Serena turned to her friend, her long wavy hair had been pinned by her ears with a crown of natural large and small blossoms. The rest of her hair was curled to give it natural looking waves. And her bangs were swept to the side to gave it that extra touch of softness around her eyes and face.

"Oh…," Raye had begun to show signs that at any moment she's start balling her eyes out.

"Raye," Serena tried to console her by wrapping her arms around her best friend and maid of honor.

"I know, I know," Raye sniffed pulling away.

Serena gently wiped away the tears that had fallen from her friend, "Will you help me into my dress?"

"That depends, do you want me to cry a river or an ocean?" Making both girls laugh.

Amy and Lita were out on the deck arranging the guest in their proper seats. While Mina, having taken the job of Wedding planner, was making sure everything was spotless.

Everything was ready, everyone stood up at the sound of the bridal chorus being played.

Darien stood at the top of the altar, dressed in a black tuxedo and a tucked tie.

Lita walked out first. Followed by Amy. Then Mina. And lastly, the maid of honor, Raye.

As soon as Serena stepped out of the shadows, everyone held their breath. She wore a strapless tulle gown with floating chantilly and alencon lace bodice. The skirt was softly tucked with a swirling pleated organza insert, and a black grosgrain sash wrapped around her petite waist. Her dad stepped forward making eye contact and smiling with his daughter. "You look beautiful, darling." her father kissed her temple.

Both began to walk together towards the altar. Everyone looked at her. She, however, was looking at him. And he at her.

Darien had seen her before, in their past lives, and in their everyday life. And yet, he could never understand how he had been so lucky to have won the heart of an Angel. A radiating angel walking towards him now, making her way to become his forever.

They reached him. He extended his hand and she gracefully stepped forward, placing her hand in his. Never braking eye contact and smiling warmly up at him. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

The ceremony began, and everything was perfect.

"Oh no!," Mina whispered almost reaching the end of the ceremony. Not wanting to get any attention from the bride or groom.

"What is it?" Raye whispered through a smile. Also not wanting to alarm anyone.

"Those clouds don't look too friendly," Mina whispered looking up at the sun's rays trying to fight their way through the gray clouds.

And like an omen, they felt small rain drops falling upon them.

Everywhere they turned they saw people beginning to whine.

"Shall I continue?" the priest asked Darien.

"I'm so sorry, Serena!" Mina said almost in tears, "Do you want to move the ceremony inside?"

"No." Serena smiled. She looked up taking in the shining drops of water. She noticed how the sun's rays were giving them a magical sparkle. She closed her eyes, 'Fairy dust.'

Darien caressed her now moist, yet, silky cheek, "Are you sure, love? I want nothing more than to have everything perfect for you."

She looked at him, a few strands of hair now clinging to their faces, "Everything _is_ perfect."

"It is with great honor, that I now declare you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!"

The priest looked at Darien, "You may now kiss your bride."

They both looked at one another, and it was at that moment that no one else existed. It was only them.

He held her face ever so gently with both hands, guiding her lips towards his. When finally, they melted together. The kiss was tender and sweet. It was flawless.

Everything was serene….

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING AROUND UNTIL THE VERY END! I TRULY HOPE THAT THE ENDING WAS TO YOUR LIKING. I, FOR ONE, AM VERY PROUD OF IT. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BUT, TODAY, I WAS BROWSING THROUGH WEDDING DRESSES AND BECAME INSPIRED BY ONE VERY PARTICULAR DRESS. AND I THOUGH 'SERENA WOULD LOOK COMPLETELY STUNNING IN IT!' AND SO I BEGAN TO WRITE. I'M QUIET SURPRISED HOW THE WORDS CAME NATURALLY TO ME. I WILL SHOW YOU GUYS THE PICTURE OF THE DRESS I WAS INSPIRED BY, HOWEVER, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I DO NOT HAVE THE COPYRIGHTS TO IT! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT NOT EVERYONE HAS THE SAME TASTE IN FASHION. THIS IS AFTER ALL, MY STORY! XD**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**www(dot)simplyeverythingwedding(dot)com/images/weddingdress/verawang/vera-wang-wedding-dress-eliza(dot)jpg**


End file.
